


Dragon Age: Inquisitor of Serenity

by Sacrificial_Bella



Series: Dragon Age: Realm of Serenity [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, dragon age realm of serenity, realm of serenity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacrificial_Bella/pseuds/Sacrificial_Bella
Summary: This is Story TWO.Taking place during the midst of the Dragon Age: Inquisition Timeline in an Alternate universe. This story is SECOND of the many stories to tell about the Victories of the Family Ansgot.This story is about Isabelle Ansgot, a rogue half human-half elf, Eldest Daughter of Ava Ansgot and Fenris and how she became the Inqusitior of Thedas.





	1. The Viscount's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry!! After two years of writer's block, I finally was able to write Story two! Enjoy!!
> 
> This story stars Ava's Oldest daughter, Isabelle Ansgot.  
> A Rogue Who not only is stubborn and rather tomboyish, she was blessed  
> by Serenity in a dream. A woman named Lanathari speaks that she has to go  
> to the Temple of the Sacred Ashes. All things lead.. to the mark.  
> Which in hand, makes Isabelle the Inquisitor.

_It had been ages since I worked with Ava, time flies fast when you're having_ _fun killing enemies with allies._

 _I... It's a long story my friends,_ _But I ended up being Viscount of Kirkwall._

_Let's see how my citizens are doing ey?”_

The Dwarf narrated as he walks into Hightown from the tower. He strolled along, seeing citizens act how they should be. “Ser Varric. It would be in my fair interest that we talk about /that/ situation..” His Seneschal Bran comes up. Varric looks at him in the eye and grins. “Relax, we have all the time in the world for that. Besides, maybe the kids want a story.” Varric chuckled as he headed towards Hightown's center.

A few kids noticed him and ran over, “Viscount! Ser Viscount!” They cheered, running to him and surrounding him. Varric chuckles with glee.

"Looks like everyone was waiting for me for a story already, it is story time.” He walks over and a boy brings a chair. “Thanks kid.” The kid nods and sits with the others. “Okay, so how about a kid's story, tortoise and the hair?” The kids shook their heads. “Goldilocks? Oh! How about the boy and the dragon?”

A smaller girl raises her hand, “How about The Inquisitor of Serenity?” The kids cheered, agreeing.

“That story? Wow, you kids have great taste in more historic stories. Alright, I'll tell you about her. The Inquisitor of Serenity.” He leans into the chair, stroking his chin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It all started in Caelari, from what I could remember the Inquisitor telling me. She was a rebellious young lady, skipping her duties to play with some of the kids near the marketplace.” Varric narrated as the scene scores all of Caelari then zooms in on two elves and what looks like a younger Ava.

“Isabelle, catch!” Hariel called out, kicking the ball.

Isabelle, who caught it with her feet, starts running with the ball, she kicks it in the goal when Orana arrives on horse. “There you are Lady Isabelle! Your mother has been looking for you!” The maid called out as the kids groaned.

“Sorry, I have to go.” Isabelle sighed and got on the horse. “We can play tomorrow, right?” Hariel's sister Mihla asked.

Isabelle nods, “I promise.” And those words carried Orana to ride on the horse to the city's castle.

“Inside the castle were three leaders. Aveline, The Symbol of the Warrior. She had led the guards of the city and Castle as Higher Captain.” Varric starts to narrate. “Reina, The Symbol of the Mage. Making sure the stability of the Mages is in excellent condition in the city. If it showed signs of decreasing, she would be there to fix it.” The scene shows Aveline and Reina with an older pacing Ava.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ser Varric? What happened to Reina's lover?” One kid spoke, interrupting the story. “Oh, Anders. Well..” Varric sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Anders agreed to go under a condition by the Champion's word. A term called Luieh. Or Quiet in Serenitian. Almost like the Rite of Tranquility, it had cut him off from his magic and made him more tame, not remembering Justice nor destroying the tower.”

Varric cleared his throat. “Anyways, back to the main story.” He fixes his position in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The last leader, was the Champion herself. The Symbol of Rogue, tends to the elves who come and go in the city, and makes sure no crimes are committed, also head of the City.”

Ava paced back and forth in the middle of the hall with frustration, hearing that Isabelle had left her tutor and the castle to play with her friends. Orana and Isabelle soon arrived to the hall.

“Oh thank Serenity!” Reina sighed out with relief.

Ava walked over to the two in a rush. “Isabelle Angela Ansgot, do you know how worried I was!? Your tutor was looking all over for you!”

Isabelle sighed, “Sorry mom. I don't like these.. classes. I want to be a strong lady, just learning etiquette is boring. Even Dad is a better teacher then the tutor.”

Ava sighed, still frustrated. “You will apologize to your tutor at once. One day Isabelle, you will be ruling this place, and you need to straighten yourself. After you apologize, you are to go to your room and think about what you have done, is that clear?” Isabelle sighed once more, “Yes mom..” She goes to find her tutor and apologize.

“Don't you think that was harsh miss?” Orana asked Ava. “It was tough love, Orana. She worried half the castle by disappearing out of nowhere. She could have at least told us. She will learn though.” Ava starts to go into a different direction. “I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.” She spoke, heading to her office.

A few hours later, Isabelle was looking outside her room window when a knock came to the door. “Isabelle? It's your father.” She hears him, “Come in.” Isabelle spoke.

In came an older Fenris, His hair was in a ponytail and his outfit was more fitted to a Caelarian look. “Isabelle. Your mother is trying to protect you, I was worried Tevinter mages were going to kidnap you and set you as ransom.” He spoke. “They can't even reach me, want to know why?” She looks at her father with a grin.

Fenris looks at her with a confused look making a sound of interest. “Because I have the best dad in the world to take care of them.” Isabelle smiles afterwards.

Fenris chuckles and brings his first born in for a hug, “And I love you as much as I love your mother and siblings, my little wolf.” Fenris soon lets go and kisses her daughter's forehead. “Go get some sleep. I'll make sure your mother doesn't daunt you about leaving the castle tomorrow.”

“Thank you dad.” She smiles and Fenris walks out, closing the door. Isabelle gets comfortable under the covers and falls asleep with in minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a white-misted area, Isabelle was walking around, the mist kicked as she took her steps on the grass. She was confused, she didn't know where she was. But then she hears a young, gentle voice call out to her.

“ _...Isabelle..."_

Isabelle stops and looks around for the voice. “Hello?” She continues walking, “Is someone here..?” She asked, soon seeing a bright light midst the mist.

“ _Isabelle... come forth to me....”_

Isabelle soon starts walking towards the light, but it seemed like it was just moving away. She picks up her energy and starts running as fast as she could and ran into the light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle gasps, waking up in cold sweat, panting. She feels her right hand sting as she looks. Two wings glowed in her palm as Isabelle gasps, covering her hand. Isabelle was thinking it was all a dream, but The girl opens her hand once more and looks.

She sees white lines that made wings, branded into her right palm. She traces the lines and thinks who would know about this. “No.. No one can know.” She confirms and searches through her things.

She finds a fingerless glove and wears it over the mark on her right hand. Isabelle sighs and goes to get dressed and heads for breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle makes her way to the hall to eat breakfast with her family and the others. “Morning.” She spoke, sitting down. “Good morning Isabelle. Did you sleep well last night?” Reina asked, sipping her drink. “Yeah. It was nice.” Isabelle soon sipped on the drink that was provided by a different maid. “Isabelle.” Ava started. “I hope you learned your lesson, but next time, please excuse yourself before leaving.” She spoke, now calm.

“Yes mother, I apologized to Arthur. Got an earful though but I'm used to it.” Isabelle giggled a bit, soon starting to eat when the food was placed down.

“How about some fighting lessons, Little wolf.” Fenris suggested to Isabelle and the girl raised her head in reaction. “Oh! I kind of promised my friends I'd play with them today, sorry Dad.” Isabelle spoke after swallowing.

Reina soon notices the glove on Isabelle's hand but ignores it for the moment. Anders walks down from being asleep. “Morning Uncle Anders.” Isabelle sat up, finished. “Morning.” He smiled, soon going to his love and kisses her on the cheek. Reina blushes in reaction. “Morning Honey, did you sleep well?” Anders nodded in reaction to his Lover's reaction.

“I'm going out now! I'm going to meet Hariel and Mihla near the marketplace!” She hugs her parents and waves before heading out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Isn't there any fighting parts Ser Varric?” One kid spoke, another started talking and they all rambled for more action. Varric chuckles, “Alright kids, I'll stop the sappy stuff. You see though. Reina spoke to the Champion about finding the glove. And of course, it got them curious.” Varric narrated to continue the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“After playing with her friends, Isabelle returned home to find Orana walking to her.” Varric ended his sentence. “Lady Isabelle. Your Mother and Aunt request you in the library.” Orana spoke as Isabelle nodded and headed to the library. Isabelle enters the library and sees her mother and aunt present. Fenris and Aveline were also present.

“Isabelle, take a seat please.” Ava spoke as Isabelle took a seat. “Something I did wrong Mom?” Ava shakes her head. “Nothing wrong my dear. We're here.. because you have been wearing a glove on your right hand. You never wear gloves.” Isabelle was internally freaking out, 'how did they find out?!' She thought in her mind. She wanted to run out, but she sighed giving up.

“Okay.. Fine. I had a strange dream last night.” Isabelle spoke, started taking off the glove, “Woke up in a sweat with this in my palm." They gasp and look at each other. Reina takes a closer look at the symbol. “This is...." Ava looks over and looks at the symbol.

“ _Isabelle.. You were blessed overnight.”_

Isabelle looks at her hand as her mother spoke. “You're right! She IS blessed!” Reina cheered. “Isabelle, this is a wonderful thing! Raise this symbol high! Show the world what you're made of!” Reina hugs Isabelle with joy.

“Wait. If she's blessed.. that means... she's worth for something.” Ava spoke cautiously. Everyone looks at Ava as the leader's throat swallowed fear down, fearing that Isabelle would have to do something, almost life-threatening even. Isabelle stares at her hand as the wings glow somewhat brightly.


	2. The Blessed One

“ _Wait. If she's blessed.. that means... she's worth for something.”_

_Ava spoke cautiously. Everyone looks at Ava as the leader's throat swallowed fear down, fearing that Isabelle would have to do something, almost life-threatening even._

_Isabelle stares at her hand as the wings glow somewhat brightly._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oooooooo!” The kids were amazed as to the story Varric was telling. “See kids? I told you it would get interesting, and it gets even more interesting, Just listen.” Varric fixes himself before narrating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Champion and Reina had searched all over Fereldan and Orlais for anyone to help with figuring out the child's goal. Arriving from the Hinterlands was Lanathari, an Elven historian from a small tribe of Dalish hunters.” Varric narrated.

The scene shows Lanathari looking at Isabelle's hand, seeing a vision. “I see... Indeed.” She looks at Ava.

“I saw a powerful role in your daughter. This title is needed for your daughter to keep our world safe. If she doesn't achieve this role, Var Vhen'alas Din'an.”

“She means our world will end.” Fenris spoke, frowning.

Ava looks at Isabelle then the Elven woman. “What can we do?” Lanathari closed her eyes. “She must go on a journey to the Temple of the Sacred Ashes. Everything else.. will be up to Isabelle.”

“Temple of the... No! Ava, you can't let her go! The Divine Conclave is tomorrow!” Reina exclaimed.

“Ir abelas. But there is nothing else we can do but this option.” Lanathari spoke as Isabelle thought long and hard, opening her mouth. 

“ _Ma'am... I'll go. If it means saving the world.”_

The others were shocked but Lanathari grins with approval. “Ma serannas, Isabelle. We will leave in an hour.” Lanathari gets up and leaves.

“Those words left everyone speechless, but the Inquisitor made the right choice in going.” Varric narrated.

Isabelle dressed herself in some nice gear, and packed some food and her trusty blades. “Lanathari's tribe had everything ready for the trip as they group met at the City gates into the outside world.” Varric ended his narration.

The scene shows the group now out at the gates.

“I promise you. Once the journey is complete, we will bring her back.” Lanathari spoke to Ava and looks at Isabelle who shows up from the castle. “Say your goodbyes, young one. We leave when you are ready.”

Isabelle looks at her parents and hugs them both tightly, knowing this was something she had to do. 

Fenris hugs Isabelle in a warm and fatherly manner, while Ava was about to start crying.

“Little wolf, be careful. Your mother and I love you and we want you safe.” Isabelle smiles and she nods. “I will come back, because I have the best parents in the world.”

She hugs Reina and Aveline before getting on one of the horses.

“Be safe, Isabelle!” Reina calls out. Isabelle smiles softly in assurance and she held onto one of the hunters as they left by horse.

Ava started tearing up, started to cry as Fenris frowned and brought his loved one close, hugging her with comfort and assurance that Isabelle would be safe. Reina pats Ava's shoulder as she watches Isabelle disappear into the plains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The day the Inquisitor hugged her parents, was the last day she would see them for a whole entire year. Their first stop was the ruins of Lothering. Gathering supplies accordingly.” Varric narrated.

The scene opens to Lothering, the tribe stopping to see another elven tribe present. 

“Aneth ara, Threhel.” Lanathari walked forward to the tribe. “Ahh, Lanathari. It's good to see you. Needing supplies I assume?”

“Yes, we are journeying to the Divine Conclave.” Lanathari spoke with a serious tone. 

“The Divine Conclave? The one where the Templar and mage bonds? It's silliness to me.” Threhel waved his hand with disgust at the thought and sits down on a log.

“Keeper Threhel, this is young Isabelle Ansgot of Caelari. She is the one on her way to the Conclave.” Lanathari explained as Isabelle bows.

“Take a seat, Isabelle.” The man spoke, the girl nods and sits next to Lanathari by the fire. “You are on a very intricate quest, Ansgot. Your quest can take you two places. “Revas.. or Din'an.” He warned Isabelle.

Isabelle swallowed down a bit of regret, but she needed this quest.

“I know about the religion of Serenity. It's not most talked about.” He started to speak. “Do you speak full Serenitian?” Isabelle nods, “Cej, I xo.”

Threhel chuckled wholeheartedly. “Isabelle, ftah ij couk voaq in couk luejh?”

Isabelle smiled. “Noh juke. I sujh qeaknex azouh aqq ow htij.”

Threhel chuckled, “Very polite speaking, Isabelle. You are very wise.” Isabelle grinned and continue to talk to the Keeper.

After an hour, the tribe retrieved the supplies they traded for with Threhel's tribe. “We must leave, Threhel. We must not be late for Isabelle's goal.” Lanathari spoke, getting on her horse.

“Of course, Lanathari. Dareth Shiral. You too Isabelle, Dareth Shiral.” Threhel smiled. Isabelle nods, “ Ma serannas, Threhel.”

Lanathari's tribe soon rides, Isabelle holding onto one of the Dalish hunters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The tribe had retrieved fur from Threhel's tribe to make winter clothes for the journey. By the time they reached past the Hinterlands and Redcliffe, right before the Frostback mountains. It grew close to nighttime and they decided to made camp.” Varric narrated.

The scene soon brings to the area where they had made camp. Isabelle learned how to hunt for food time before they ate together. Isabelle was eating cooked fish with the other members.

“We will leave early morning everyone. We are close to where Isabelle starts her personal journey within this journey.” Lanathari announced.

“Atren, Lila. You two will escort Isabelle to the Conclave when we find a safe spot to watch.”

The two nodded, agreeing. Isabelle raises her hand, “And me...?” Lanathari chuckles. “It will be your turn. Once you walk in, you will know. You are born Serenitian, no?” Isabelle nods, “Yes, I am ma'am.”

Lanathari nods. Two others were starting to make clothes for Isabelle and the two chosen hunters. Isabelle gets up and stretches after eating. “I'm going for a walk if that's okay, Lanathari.”

“Be careful out there, make sure you have a lantern and your weapons.” Lanathari instructed. Isabelle nodded and borrowed a lantern and grabbed her dagger blades. With being prepared, she makes her walk trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle walks through the woods near the Hinterlands. All she could hear were crickets and the leaves crushing under her boots with every step.

The girl looks around cautiously, making sure nothing would attack her. She soon stops, hearing another set of footsteps, she turns to the noise.

Even though her lantern was emitting only a little part of the dark forest, she still couldn't track down who made the noises.

Isabelle walks toward the sounds and lightly steps on something hard, but not breaking the hard object. She squeaked, jumping a bit and lit the ground after she composed herself.

It was a golden locket. She picks it up and opens it, she sees a painting of a girl and what seems to be her siblings. Someone must've dropped the locket.

Her eyes soon widened as the same mist from her dreams started shrouding her, she got her blades ready. She sees a shadow of a figure.

“ _Keep the locket.”_

The shadow spoke.

“ _Keep the locket, it will show you a way of Serenity....”_

Soon the mist faded, the shadow disappearing. Isabelle immediately turns around and jumps, seeing Atren behind her.

“Lanathari was wondering where you wondered off.” He spoke, holding his own lantern. “You must be tired. Come, I will show us back to the camp.”

Atren leads the way as Isabelle places the locket in her pocket and follows. She stops and looks back once more before following Atren permanently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The early morning soon had arisen and everyone started getting their winter gear together. The tribe had started getting the homemade fur coats on and the Inquisitor having her own.” Varric narrated.

“From their camp, they finally made it into the cold, snowy area of the Frostback mountains.” Varric ended his narration.

“Tribe, footsteps, over here!” Lanathari called out and they rode their horses into a safer spot. “Looks like we made it on time. The Templars and the Mages are arriving for the Divine Conclave.” Lanathari explained.

Isabelle watches with curiosity, the repetitive marching of the Templars and the soft touches of the Mages were heard in the snow. Neither bothered to see Lanathari and the others.

“Atren, Lila. We will ride closer, you know what to do.” The two nodded when Lanathari explained the next motion.

The group rides into another spot as Atrem, Lila and Isabelle get off the horses. “We will wait for you here Isabelle, don't rush but don't waste time, understand?”

Isabelle nods, “I understand.” Lanathari nods, “Dareth Shiral, young one.” And with those words, the three make their way to find a shortcut.

Going around the castle, they find a spot. “Atren! The window!” Lila points to the window. “Good. Isabelle, We will put push you into that window, is that okay?”

Isabelle swallows a bit and looks at the window. “O-Okay. Just a little nervous.”

“Do not be nervous, Isabelle. We will be in the close area, waiting for you.” Lila spoke as the two Dalish hunters pushed Isabelle into the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl squeaks in response and falls on the floor. “Oww... Maybe a cushion next time.” She stands up and looks around. No guards? Seemed suspicious, but she picks a direction and head in.

Atrem and Lila soon make their way down and to where the safe spot way. “She's inside Keeper Lanathari.” Lila spoke. “Good. Now we wait.” Lanathari ordered. Within about 5 minutes...

_**BOOM!** _

Their eyes widened as a green surge exploded from the temple. “QUICKLY! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!” Lanathari ordered as they quickly rode away, avoiding the explosion.

Luckily, they made it out alive. But no one spotted Isabelle.

Lanathari makes a close look at the explosion. “I don't see her... I.. might've missed a few visions or two...” The keeper frowned. “No one could see this, Keeper. You did the best you could.” Atren comforted his keeper.

“Everyone.. Back to Caelari.” Lanathari announced sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They rode their horses all the way back to Caelari within a day, of course... Arriving with bad news.” Varric narrated sadly. “It was sad, for Lanathari to ride back without the inquisitor.” He finished.

The scene shows a day later, the tribe arriving back in Caelari as they arrived at the castle. Lanathari walks in with Atren and Lila.

Ava sees the tribe return, but where was Isabelle...?

“Lanathari, where's....?” Ava asked curiously.

“ _I'm sorry Lady Ansgot... The Temple of the Sacred Ashes exploded... and Isabelle never made it out...”_

She turns her head away as Lila frowned and gave Ava Isabelle's belongings.

Their eyes widened as Ava held all of Isabelle's thing before breaking down on the floor, dropping all of what she had as Ava cried so hard, her emotions filled the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Champion received the sad notice about her own daughter gone, and reacted in a hysterical manner. As I say this, I can feel her tears slip down my face after talking about this.” The scene shows Varric in the chair and the kids frowning but not exactly crying.

“But no worries kids. This was just.. **The beginning.** ” Varric narrated as the kids watched him be a little emotional.

The kids of course felt bad for the inquisitor and offered the Viscount a tissue. “Thanks kiddo.” Varric blew his nose into the tissue.

“Of course though, it was the beginning for the Inquisitor, to do the right thing, for all of Thedas..” Varric kicked back into his Narration.


	3. The Power of the Breach

“ _Lanathari, where's....?” Ava asked curiously._

“ _I'm sorry Lady Ansgot... The Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded... and Isabelle never made it out...”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scene wakes up to a dark, foggy area, almost supernatural to the human eye. It was _**The Fade**_. A green glow in the distance suddenly shined through the mysterious fog.

The scene now shows Isabelle Ansgot, her left hand glowing bright green.

The girl's eyes soon fluttered open as she groaned, starting to get up slowly then adjusting herself before looking around. “Where am I....?”

Isabelle scans the area, all she could hear were distant echoes of the environment and her own voice.

She starts holding her head with her right hand, a feeling of pain taking over her temple. “Ugh... I feel lightheaded...”

Soon a crash sounded as she jumped slightly and looked around. She saw a bright light of a woman on a far, steep hill. Walking to it, everything seemed... cautious.

She soon hears monster-like sounds and turns around. Isabelle gasps to a sight of a stampede of spiders. In reaction, she starts running for the light.

Once she jumped up after running, she climbs up the steep hill, climbing as fast as she could while trying to catch her breath.

Every grab of the hill had pained her, but she was still trying her best, despite the pain. Managing to get up, she touches the woman's hand before feeling herself pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look! Someone just came out of there!” Yelled a soldier as they walked over to where Isabelle fell out of the rift. Unconscious as she was, they were cautious about her.

A while after, Isabelle ended up in a prison-like area. Isabelle, knocked out cold was sitting on the cold ground, her hands locked in a type of cuff.

She slowly wakes up to see the cold ground with spots of hay and cracks in the rock. She soon looks at her hands, her right then left hand which the left glowed for a second. Isabelle gasps in pain, wincing lightly.

Then light peeped from a doorway when a door opened, and in came Cassandra Pentaghast and Leliana.

When the two women entered, the men drew back their swords, Isabelle looking around before looking at Cassandra.

The girl could feel the older woman walk around her, scanning the very inch of Isabelle to make sure she wasn't dangerous. Leliana watches from the side as she approaches to get a better view.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now.” Cassandra spoke cautiously then paused for a second. “The Conclave is destroyed, Everyone who attended is dead... Except for you.”

The older women looked down upon Isabelle. The girl couldn't remember anything, she tried to respond but then she speaks.

“There... were people there...? I.... People... dead...? What do you mean everyone is dead?” Isabelle spoke in a somewhat feared tone, she didn't know what was going on at all.

“Explain _this_.” Cassandra raises Isabelle's left hand. It glows for a second which makes Isabelle whimper in pain and Cassandra forcefully drops the hand down.

“I.... I can't...” Isabelle looks down, still confused.

“What do you mean you _can't?_ ” Cassandra herself was wondering the same thing, why didn't the girl know how she got the strange mark.

“I don't know what it even is! I don't even know how it got there!” Isabelle screamed, soon Cassandra slapping her face hard, making Isabelle gasp.

“You're lying!” Cassandra grasps onto Isabelle's shirt, but Leliana pulls Cassandra, “Calm yourself. We need her, Cassandra.” Leliana looks at Isabelle who was still confused at this point.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Leliana asked, walking closer to Isabelle.

“No...I'm sorry... The only thing I remember is... darkness... fog, strange lights... and another light... a bright light shaped... like a woman.” As Isabelle explained, Cassandra walks around the girl.

“A woman?” Leliana questioned. “I climbed to her... she reached out to me but then.. I can't remember the rest...” Isabelle looks at Leliana then looks down.

“Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.” Cassandra ordered Leliana. Leliana nods and walks out. Isabelle, looking down at the ground soon suddenly spots Cassandra's legs.

Cassandra unlocked Isabelle from the giant cuff, and wrapping her wrists with rope. “...What happened ma'am...?” Isabelle looks at Cassandra with fear. Cassandra frowned and looks away after she was finished.

Cassandra raises Isabelle and looks at her. “It will be easier to show you.” The older woman spoke before leading the girl out of the prison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Isabelle walked into the outside world. She found herself in the village of Haven. When she looks towards the sky, she sees a giant hole, with an evil pattern of bright green, greens and black surrounding it.

“We call it “The Breach.” Cassandra started speaking, “It's a Massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” Cassandra spoke, as she looked into the sky.

“It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.” Cassandra explained, as she looked at Isabelle.

“An explosion can do that?” Isabelle asked as she looked at the older woman. “This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Cassandra looks at her as Isabelle and Cassandra hear a mighty thunder coming from the Breach.

Isabelle suddenly screams in pain, she falls to the ground on her knees, holding her left hand close to her chest as she could feel her heartbeat to the amount of pain that was swimming in her body.

“Each time the Breach expands, Your mark spreads... And it is killing you.” Cassandra looks at Isabelle, reassuringly. “It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.” Cassandra explains to Isabelle.

“To one point, I can't remember what happened there... But if I can help, then it would be the best thing in the world for me to do, At least for the people who have died up there.”

Cassandra soon offers a small smile. “You have a very confident voice, I like it young lady.” She helps Isabelle up and leads her to the way to the Forward camp.

“However, be warned. They have decided your guilt, they need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers.” Cassandra explained.

The two walked along side each other, Isabelle's wrists still tied together. “It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon a pair of doors opened in front of them while Cassandra continued to explain. “We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. as she did. Until the breach is sealed.”

Cassandra soon comes forward with a blade. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Isabelle closes her eyes as Cassandra cuts the rope, tying the wrists together. “Come, it is not far.”

Cassandra and Isabelle soon walk the bridge. “May I ask if you have a name, young lady?” Cassandra asked curiously, wondering what her name was.

“I'm sorry.. I don't remember.” Isabelle looks away. “It is alright. Hopefully a walk will regain your memory.” Cassandra spoke as they continued to walk together.

As they walks along on the bridge, Isabelle noticed the soldiers around her.

“Open the gate! We are headed into the Valley!” Cassandra ordered. Isabelle then started running with Cassandra up the hill. When suddenly, Isabelle suddenly falls to the ground, her hand hurting badly from the Breach.

Cassandra walks back to help her up, Isabelle standing with Cassandra's help. “The pulses are coming faster now, we will make it.” Cassandra reassured Isabelle as they continued their journey to the Breach.

“Excuse me Ma'am?” Isabelle looks over, “Just Cassandra, please.” Cassandra spoke, looking at Isabelle. “How did I.. end up back there..?”

“A few soldiers were looking over the Breach at the Conclave, they saw you fall out of the rift. A woman behind you in the process they claimed.” Cassandra replied.

“I see.” Isabelle spoke, staying quiet for the remaining time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they started to cross the bridge, A bolt from the Breach shoots the bridge, breaking it and tumbled down Cassandra and Isabelle.

Soon two enemies from the breach appeared. Cassandra gets her sword and shield out, “Stay behind me!” Cassandra yelled as she charges.

Isabelle feels more enemies coming and her eyes widened. “Blades..” One her back, she feels two blades, her trusty dagger blades. She smiles and takes them out. “I'm glad to have you two back...” She whispered.

Soon Isabelle charged, fighting along side Cassandra. They both fought until the enemies were down. But then, Cassandra points her sword at Isabelle.

“Drop your weapons now!” Cassandra ordered.

Isabelle pants and sighs, dropping them and raising her hands up.

“I'm surprised you agreed. You don't need the blades, but you should have them. I cannot protect you all the time.” Cassandra spoke sternly.

“Don't you believe I didn't kill them..?” Isabelle frowned.

Cassandra soon frowned and puts her sword away. “I believe you are innocent. You are just a child. Why were you at the Conclave to begin with?” Cassandra asked the girl.

“I can't remember... I know it was something very important..” She frowned as Cassandra frowns in sympathy. “It's alright, we will get your memory back. One way or another.” Cassandra reassured.

Isabelle smiles softly. “We're not far, The forward camp is close.” Cassandra spoke as they made their way there.

Of course it was difficult, fighting monsters along the way, they continued until spotting a group of soldiers and two unrecognizable allies.


	4. The Mark's Ability

With the pull of her blades, Isabelle ran into action alongside Cassandra. A few Shades from the rift were attacking the group of allies. Isabelle slashes through most of them with ease. Cassandra attacks faithfully while the others do the best they can.

Soon an Elven mage ran to Isabelle, “Quickly! Before more come through!” He yelled, grabbing Isabelle's left hand and raising it to the rift. With intense power, Isabelle makes a short scream of reaction and pain. But with her efforts, she was able to seal the Rift. “...Wha... what was that...? What did you do....?” She looks at the elf. “ _I_ did nothing, the credit is yours.” He spoke gently, knowing she was probably shook.

“...I closed that thing..? How...?” Isabelle spoke, soon looking at the hand affected with the mark. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky, Also placed that mark upon your hand.” The elf explained. “I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake.” He looks at her hand, “And it seems I was correct.” He grins.

“Meaning.. It could also close the breach itself.” Cassandra suggested. “Possibly.” The elf replied. The elf looks at Isabelle. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation, young lady.”

“Good to know.” Started the familiar Dwarf. It was of course, Varric Tethras. Isabelle looks over. “Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric soon walks over to the team. “Greetings, I am Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” Varric winks at Cassandra will made her make a noise of disgust.

“Are.. you also a prisoner, Varric?” Isabelle asked Varric. “I would say you hit the arrow on the target, young lady. Just like you, I am indeed a prisoner.” He responded.

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.” Cassandra looked at Varric with a small glare. “Yet, Here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.” Varric spoke. “You have a nice crossbow, Varric.” Isabelle complimented. “Thank you, Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Varric spoke. “Oh! That's funny, my blades have names too. Cain and Abel. I... can't exactly remember why.. But I know I've used them since I was trained as a kid.” Isabelle spoke, pulling out her blades.

Varric chuckled. “At least I'm not the only one with memories implanted on weapons. I'm glad our weapons will be help in the valley.” He smiles at Isabelle. Isabelle smiles back, finding comfort in Varric as she puts her blades back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric but...” Cassandra spoke but was interrupted. “Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me.” Varric interrupted. Cassandra makes one last disgusted noise before walking away.

“My name is Solas, If there are to be any Introductions.” Solas introduced himself. “I am pleased to see you live.” “He means, “I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric added.

“What is your name young lady?” Solas asked Isabelle. Isabelle stops and looks confused. She looks at the floor. “My... name...?” “Oh dear, poor Kitty has memory issues.” Varric frowned. “Kitty?” Isabelle looks at Varric. “Yeah, I think Kitty would be a great nickname for you.”

“Anyways. For what magic I've seen, It's nothing compared to others, Cassandra. The girl is a rogue, but I've never seen any dark magic like this.” Solas told Cassandra. “Understood. We must get to the forward camp, quickly.” Cassandra spoke, She started walking with Solas. “Well, Bianca's excited.” Varric spoke as Isabelle giggled a bit.

The group started their walk. “You know, Kitty. You look like someone I know. Have you noticed it Cassandra?” Varric asked the seeker. “No, And I'm not sure if I want to know.” Cassandra added. “I meant she looks like the champion of Kirkwall.”

Varric pointed out as Cassandra stops and looks at Isabelle in the face. "You're right... but. I don't believe she's related to the Champion. She does have a familiar look.” Cassandra continues walking.

Soon after walking for a while, they found themselves another rift, with fighting as a team, they managed to cool the population of the monsters. “Hurry, use the mark!” Solas yelled as Isabelle raised her hand and sealed the rift, this time without much pain and sealed the rift with ease.

When the rift was gone, the doors opened to the forward camp. “Well done young lady, you're getting the hang of it.” Solas complimented Isabelle. This made Isabelle gain confidence as they walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The camp was packed with supplies, soldiers preparing themselves and those of the Chantry giving prayers. The group walks up to Leliana and another member of the Chantry, whom we're arguing. The man looks up, “Ah, here they come.” He spoke, looking at the group arriving. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-” Roderick interrupts Leliana, “I know who she is.”

Roderick glares at Isabelle, giving the impression he wanted her dead. This internally set of Isabelle but she continues to compose herself. “As Grand chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face Execution.” He ordered Cassandra.

“Order me”? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra exclaimed. Isabelle feels unsure and whispers to Varric. “I feel like he's being mean.” “Of course he is, Kitty. Just take a deep breath and relax. It'll be alright.” Varric assured.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!” Roderick yelled. Isabelle was starting to get mad now. “It's okay Kitty, he's always been like that.” Varric whispered.

“We serve the most holy, Chancellor, as you well know.” Leliana intervened. “Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!” Roderick yells at Leliana.

“You may think I'm a criminal, Chancellor, but that's not what I am!” Isabelle yells at the Chancellor. “I am a KEY! Do you not see the Breach in the sky!? It's sending MONSTERS to HURT US. That's the reason I'm here!”

“You brought this on us in the first place!” He yells at Isabelle. “It wasn't me that caused it! That I know for sure!” She yells back. “Both of you! Calm down!” Cassandra steps in the way. “But Cassandra-” Isabelle looks at Cassandra, frowning. “It's alright. He is our issue, not yours. Your issue is the breach.” She whispers to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods and stands back. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” The man frowns, frustrated from the situation. “We can stop this before it's too late.” Cassandra spoke. “How? You won't Survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.” The Chancellor looked at Cassandra, losing hope.

“We must get to the temple, it's the quickest route.” Cassandra suggested. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” Leliana also suggested. “We lost contact with an entire school on on that path, it's too risky.” Cassandra frowns. “Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!” The chancellor intervenes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The breach soon glows, Isabelle gasps for air while in some pain, holding the hand close. “Young lady, how do _you_ think we should proceed?” “Wait, me? You're asking me?” Isabelle speaks in a confused tone. “And you are the one we must keep alive, young lady. Since we cannot agree on our own, we need you.”

Cassandra looks at her. “Then.. we should use the mountain path. We need to work together, because of what's at stake.” She spoke, leading her team.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. _Everyone_.” Cassandra ordered. Leliana nods before walking away.

 _“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.”_ Chancellor Roderick spoke before the team headed up the mountains.

Climbing up, Isabelle slipped a bit before Solas caught her. “Be careful. It is slippery.” Isabelle nods and climbs up the rest of the way. Managing to get to the mines, they end up fighting monsters and rescuing scouts from a rift. Which Isabelle was proud in saving those she could.

But soon, they came up to the Temple and Isabelle's eyes widened. “This is the Temple of Sacred Ashes.” Cassandra started. “Or what's left of it.” Varric added with a frown. “All destroyed by the Breach. It was here where they found you. When you walked out of the Fade, They say a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who she was.” Cassandra explained.

“I....” Isabelle's head was starting to hurt, she drops to her knees, holding her head. “You okay, kitty?” Varric frowned, comforting Isabelle. She sees a memory, but it was a rough and not transparent view of it. “I.... I was here, but that's all I can remember just now.” Isabelle stands up and looks around. “Cassandra, We need to take her to the center, I believe we can recover more of her memory there.” Solas suggested. “Agreed.” Cassandra replied.


	5. The Herald of Andraste

They soon enter what was left of the Temple and found themselves in a huge area with the Breach. “The Breach is a long way up.” Varric spoke, looking around. Isabelle looks up at the breach, then at the hand affected with the mark.

“You're here! Thank the maker!” The group turns around to see Leliana and a group of soldiers. She walks over to Cassandra to speak with her.“ Leliana, Have your men take up positions around the Temple.” Cassandra ordered. Leliana nodded in reply and went to get his men in position.

Cassandra soon walks up to Isabelle. “This is your chance to end this, Are you ready?” Isabelle looks at the Breach and back at Cassandra, “Yes. I feel confident to seal it.” Cassandra grins in approval. “Then let's find a way down. And be careful.”

They soon start when finding a path down. “Now is the hour of our truth.” Spoke a mysterious and unknown voice. “Bring forth the sacrifice.” They look around before Cassandra speaks. “What are we hearing?” Solas looks at Cassandra. “I believe the creator of the Breach. They sound powerful.” He replied.

“Good to know Kitty is innocent.” Varric spoke relieved.

“Not yet, Varric. We don't know that for sure, we need more evidence.” Cassandra reacted to Varric's statement before they continued walking.

“Red Lyrium, but what's it doing here?” Varric spoke as Isabelle had a notion to touch it. Varric stops her. “Kitty. You touch that stuff, you'll end up like the Champion of Kirkwall. She almost died because of that stuff.” “The magic here could've brought up lyrium and corrupted it I assume.” Solas assumed, looking at it. “The magic must be really strong to bring up so much.” He spoke, the team continuing their walk.

“Keep the sacrifice Still.” The voice spoke once more. It sounded like a man. “Someone! Help me!” Isabelle soon stops and widens her eyes after hearing a woman's voice, holding her head again. Varric went to comfort her. “Come on Kitty, you're okay.”

She sees the memory, this time, showing who the woman was. The name didn't come into mind but it was still foggy for the most part.

“That is Divine Justinia's voice!” Cassandra exclaimed.

They rush down the stairs and jump off, where they walk slowly up to the Breach. Isabelle's hand starts glowing as Justinia's voice yells, “Someone! Help me!” “What's going on here!?” Soon a sudden yell came through. Isabelle's eyes widened, recognizing that voice.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but...” Cassandra spoke, soon the windows opened to a view of what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A large shadow figure had Divine Justinia entrapped with magic. Soon shows Isabelle running in. “What's going on here!?” Vision Isabelle yelled out. “Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia cried for help as Isabelle soon screamed in pain, her head screaming to be remembered.

“Control the pain, it's alright.” Solas called out.

“We have an intruder... No it can't be... Slay the woman, now!” The figure yelled and the vision disappeared. Isabelle soon stands on her own.

“You _WERE_ There! Tell me! What happened!? Where's the Divine!?” Cassandra exclaimed. “I DON'T KNOW!” Isabelle screamed at Cassandra, tears down her face. She screams again, her left hand starting to freak out again with pain.

“Cassandra, give her a minute.” Solas walks to Isabelle and kneels. “Look at me, young lady.” Isabelle trembled so bad that Solas could feel how bad it was. Tears down her face when she looked at him.

“Be soft and calm, what happened..?” Isabelle soon sighed softly. “I saw... Justinia....the larger figure is covered in black.. But it was in the temple, she was in trouble! I had to go save her! Something told me to save her!” Isabelle cried, hugging herself.

Varric frowns, “Kitty... you have such a good heart. Never let it go, okay?” Isabelle looks at Varric and nods.

“They were echoes of what happened here, Cassandra.” Solas spoke, looking at the Breach as he walked towards it. “The Fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily.”

“I believe that with the mark, The rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Solas explained.

“That means Demons, Stand ready everyone!” Cassandra ordered. Isabelle feels her head with her right hand, sweating beads of anxiety.

“It's alright, you've sealed the rifts before, you can do this one. I believe in you.” Solas praised Isabelle as for when she was ready, she lifts her left hand up and opens the rift. Isabelle squeaked in pain and lands on her bottom, while a Pride demon made it's way out of the Rift. Isabelle stands up on her down and gets ready for action.

“ _NOW!”_ Cassandra ordered.

Scouts started Launching their arrows, Soldiers started to clash their swords with the mighty demon come And Isabelle and her allies went in for the charge. Working with the soldiers on their ground level, they attacked not only the demon but other monsters that came out of the rift. Isabelle continued attacking while the others fought.

Cassandra with her mace and shield attacked the monsters, shielding them off and then slicing into them. Varric with Bianca, shot arrows all around, shooting at all the enemies that came. And Solas with his magic, he was able to rise fire out of nowhere and burn most of the demons to the ground.

“Hurry! Seal the rift!” Cassandra called out as Isabelle managed to get up on her feet after a knockdown and ran to the rift. Holding out her left hand, the rift starts to close on the demons who attacked them. Everyone looking with amazement.

_Soon, it was done._

The Breach had faded and Isabelle smiles before passing out. “KITTY!” Varric called out, the allies ran to Isabelle's side to make sure she was okay.

“We have to get her back to Haven! She needs medical attention!” Solas exclaimed as they get help to bring Isabelle back to Haven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _You're doing your mother proud!”_

“ _Little Wolf, keep up your blades!”_

“ ____, We found some shells, Take a look!”_

“ ____, Your time is now arriving. Make sure the people are okay._

_For the sake of the maker himself.”_

_The Voices spread in her mind. Oh an older woman, older man, and two little girls who seemed like they could be Isabelle's siblings. Then an almighty woman voice calls out to assure Isabelle that she was on the right track._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Isabelle was under the covers, fast asleep. A washcloth over her forehead. She seemed like her forehead had burned for days. She tosses to one side of her bed and her eyes immediately flutter open. She looks around and immediately sees an elf bringing a box in. She jumps and drops the box when she sees Isabelle awake.

“I didn't know you were awake, I swear!” The elf exclaimed. “It's alright. I'm not going to get angry at you.” Isabelle spoke as she yawns, sitting up right. The elf soon bows in front of her. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my lady.”

My lady? Isabelle tilts her head. What in the world did she do to deserve such a title.

“They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” Isabelle blinks and looks at her left hand and gasps.

'I remember now!' Isabelle thought. 'The Breach! I sealed it! Oh, people are saved!' She smiled in her mind.

“It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days.” The servant spoke. Isabelle listened then her eyes widened. “Three days!? I was out for that long?” Isabelle blinked. “Yes my lady, three days it has been. They say the Breach is in the sky but I'm not sure.”

“Reminding me. Lady Cassandra wanted to speak with you when you would wake up. She's at the Chantry, “At once” She said.” The servant spoke before leaving the house.

“Three days...? My lady? And those voices.. What on earth is going on....?” Isabelle spoke as stops. “Wait.... a name... I see... Okay. I think I should give them that name.”

Isabelle soon stretches and walks out the door, seeing a row of soldiers at the door. “Good morning my lady!” Isabelle blinks and nods, walking out and turning a direction towards the Chantry.

It wasn't a very long walk, but she saw people bowing when they got close, whispering about a title called “The Herald of Andraste.” 'Herald of Andraste? Is that what they're calling it now?' She thought while blinking her eyes as she moves to the Chantry doors and opens them. She walks down the long hall to the end., opening the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for Trial!” Chancellor Roderick exclaimed. Isabelle gasped as she looked around.

“Disregard that and leave us.” Isabelle sighed in relief once that command was given.

“You walk a dangerous line, seeker.” He glares as Cassandra. “The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will _not_ ignore it.” She replied to his glare.

“I'm sorry, for whatever reason I made you mad, I know it wasn't me who caused it. It was a large figure that I cannot remember.” Isabelle said to Roderick.

Cassandra nods, “Good to hear some of your memory is recovering, young lady.” Isabelle nods. “Are you feeling well?” Cassandra asked the girl. “Yes, despite being asleep for three days, I am.”

“And you, the prisoner lives? I still believe you're guilty and I know you started the breach.” He glares at Isabelle.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra assured Roderick.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect.” Leliana added. “Perhaps they died with the others---or have allies who yet live.”

“ _ **I**_ am a suspect!?” Roderick exclaimed. “Not just you, many others as well.” Leliana replied to the exclaim. “But _**not**_ the prisoner.” He growled.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The divine called to her for help.” Cassandra looks at Isabelle with a smile. Isabelle blinked. “So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand---all a coincidence?” Roderick was thinking Cassandra was out of her mind. “Providence. the maker center to us in our darkest hour.” Isabelle blinks, “The maker, sent me? …. Wait....” Isabelle started to remember again. “Yes... Yes! That's right! I was sent to the Temple of the Sacred Ashes!” She exclaimed.

“Probably to destroy the Conclave.” Roderick glares at Isabelle once more. “Chancellor!” Cassandra silenced Roderick. “Continue.” She added.

“I think the maker really did send me at this point, because I know I was sent there by someone, I believe it was the maker.” Cassandra nods and goes to get a big book.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _ **You**_ are ridiculous, just like the others. Even so, it is not _your_ right nor anyone's right to think they were blessed or anything upon the matter!” Roderick yells in Isabelle's face, she glares at him and he backs away to the table.

Cassandra places the book on the table. “You know what book this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.”

“As of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn. We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. with or without your approval.” Cassandra spoke to Chancellor Roderick. He leaves the room without a word.

“Tell me young one, did you ever remember your name?” Cassandra looks at Isabelle. “Yes. My name is **Gloria**.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _ **Gloria?”**_

The kids tilted their head confused.

Varric chuckled. “Yes! That was my reaction too kids! Gloria, what a name. Of course she still couldn't remember her real name at the time so that's understandable.”

“I heard it was story time with the Viscount.” Soon came in one of the kid's mothers. She had made cookies and drinks of milk. “Ahhh, Thank you Mrs. Winters, I enjoy your cookies.” Varric praised. “Thank you Ser Viscount, what story are you telling anyways?”

“The Inquisitor of Serenity, of course.” The mother chuckles to Varric's response. “I better make more.” She walks away.

“Anyways kids, back to the story.” Varric grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is the divine's directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. we have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.” Leliana explained.

“But we have no choice: we must act now. With you at our side, Gloria.” Cassandra looks at Isabelle and she nods. “Then I want to help.”

The two shake hands and the process was beginning.

“It had taken awhile, you know. As time grew, the members were hired, and Haven grew strong as the first stronghold of the new inquisition of our time. We had more soldiers come in, more scouts, everything you could ever want came in like flies on a piece of pie.” Varric Narrated.

“Of course with holding the title of Herald of Andraste, The inquisitor knew what she was going in for. And this changed an entire new view on a 17 year old, who just became an important person in the lives of those who lived in Haven.”

“You could say this was just the beginning...” Varric narrated before he ended on one last sentence.

“ _ **For the Inquisitor of Serenity.”**_


	6. The Locket to Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing more! I've been busy with Work and non-writing projects! Enjoy Chapter 6!

“ _Of course with holding the title of Herald of Andraste, The inquisitor knew what she was going in for. And this changed an entire new view on a 17 year old, who just became an important person in the lives of those who lived in Haven.”_

“ _You could say this was just the beginning...” Varric narrated before he ended on one last sentence._

**_“For the Inquisitor of Serenity.”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, The Inquisitor, while looking in her room, decided to read a book about Thedas' history. A knock on her door. "Herald?" Isabelle lifts her head, "Come in?" She spoke softly.

In came Solas, "How is everything, you were a tough nug during those three days." He walks in, "I had to make sure the mark wasn't hurting you now and then."

Isabelle looks down at her mark and nods. "Everything's' fine. By the way, I'm Gloria, I ask you call me that." Solas blinked, "Gloria?" He chuckled. "I assume a placeholder?" Isabelle nodded in response.

"It seems Cassandra likes it." The girl commented. "Well that's understandable. Knowing that you were sent by someone and not remembering anything is difficult, Gloria." Solas spoke.

"Anyways, I'm glad you are feeling better. Cassandra requested you to be at the Chantry. If you need any pain-killing, let me know. I will be near the tavern." Solas looks at Isabelle.

Isabelle nods and watches him leave. She soon gets on the herald outfit and walks outside. She gives the fist over the chest to those who had done so back.

Entering the Chantry, "Prisoner, a word." She tilts her head to see the chancellor. "I had no right to yell at you like that, but to make sure we're on clear terms, you are not a good person to me."

"I understand. I'm not going to get angry because you don't believe I was sent by the Maker." The man gasped. "W-Well. Didn't expect that reaction. Afternoon for now." He leaves, leaving Isabelle questioning.

She soon sees Cassandra, who starts leading her.

Walking along, the two ended up quiet, until Cassandra spoke. "Does the mark trouble you?" Isabelle looks over. "Yes... and no. It's a difficult feeling."

Cassandra nods, "What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the breach. You've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed----provided the mark has more power."

"The same level of power used to open the breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by, Gloria." Cassandra spoke.

Isabelle nods, "I think I can try my best, I mean Powering up something we barely understand, what harm could there be?"

Cassandra smiles, "Hold on to that sense of humor." Isabelle giggles as they walked into the door.

"I present to you, Commander Cullen. Leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra introduced Cullen. "We lost too many people at the Conclave, and I don't want to be spending more time doing so."

"Next is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our Ambassador and Chief diplomat." Cassandra introduces Josephine. "It is quite the pleasure, young lady." Josephine smiles.

"And you met Sister Leliana, she is our spymaster." Cassandra spoke. "Well, nice title to put it that way." Leliana joked.

"It's nice to meet everyone. I... don't rememeber much but my name is Gloria." Isabelle introduced herself. "Oh! What family, Gloria?" Josephine asked.

Isabelle looks away. "Her memory is still foggy, Josephine. I wouldn't bother her about it right n-" "Springborn!" Isabelle interrupts Cassandra as The room goes quiet.

"Sorry, Gloria of the Family of Springborn." Isabelle clears her throat. "Springborn? I will have to look them up." Cullen clears his throat as well. "Never heard of the family Springborn, are they in Fereldan or Olais?"

Isabelle blink and thought a bit. "I know it's north of the Free Marches." Soon Cullen started snickering, holding back laughter. "Are you sure that's even accurate, Gloria?" Josephine blinked. "Umm... sorta?" Isabelle blinked.

"..Oh my lord, Gloria of Springborn, located north of the Free Marches." Cullen starts laughing. Isabelle blinks. "Cullen, please. This is serious. She is asking you to call her Gloria." Leliana spoke.

Cullen finishes his laughing spree. "Sorry, I apologize. I caught the joke." Cassandra shakes her head. "Anyways, we have the breach in the sky, and the villian to find."

"Why not gather allies?" Isabelle suggested. "Maybe we should seek local help?" Isabelle added before Cullen spoke.

"Miss Gloria, I'm not sure if you know.. but the reason the Conclave existed. The Templars and Mages, are still fighting against each other." Cullen spoke his part.

"They have been for the past three days, longer then that. The only way to do it... wait. I wonder. What if we found help from the gray wardens?" Leliana suggested.

"The Grey wardens? Are you mad, Leliana?" Cullen commented. "Have any better suggestions?" Leliana looks at Cullen.

"The Templars of course, at least one side can help out with the Breach." Cullen explained. "What about the Mages?" Josephine suggested, "No!" Isabelle stopped the chatter with a big voice.

"Sorry, I meant PARTY allies. Since the templars and Mages won't speak to us, The more party allies and possibly local allies we recruit, the better connections we have and can get!" Isabelle spoke like a true leader.

"Maybe to the Templars and or Mages, or even the Grey wardens. Maybe the chantry, All of Thedas!" Isabelle suggested.

The room grew quiet. "What a smart young lady you are, Gloria. Didn't think about that." Leliana spoke. "Then I agree with Gloria, we should also get on the ground help, help from the ear at least." Josephine agreed.

"There is Mother Giselle. I sent her a letter, and in reaction, she wishes to speak with you. But I think we should act now, the situation is serious in the Hinterlands." Leliana explained.

"We should go then. I'll be happy to meet her." Isabelle spoke. "Excellent. You three continue our current plan, I will go with Gloria to find Mother Giselle."

Cassandra spoke as the two headed out. Gathering Varric and Solas, the four head off to the Hinterlands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within a few hours, they arrived at a small camp under the Inquisition's name. "You must be the Herald!" Called out a female dwarf. "I'm Scout Harding, a pleasure."

Isabelle nods. "Glad you're here, the fights between the Templars and Mages have increased heavily. We are receiving reports of innocents either injured or dead." Isabelle frowns, "Thank you for the report."

The four head forward, "So Kitty, what first?" Isabelle looks at Varric. "Definitely meeting Mother Giselle, she sounds like an important person." They follow to a small village where they were being attacked.

"They're being attacked! We better help them!" Cassandra spoke as the four went into action. Isabelle starts to feel herself around a mist. A Mist no one could see. She sees a shadow, starting to fight alongside each other.

Once the fight was over, the shadow disappeared, but Isabelle soon saw a figure in the distance. It looked like they had a burly masculine body, as if they had fought for ages against giant monsters.

This intrigued Isabelle but soon remembers Mother Giselle. "I'll talk with Mother Giselle." Isabelle spoke, Cassandra nods. "Perfect. I will talk to the Inquisition soldiers for any tips."

The group split but Solas and Varric were with Isabelle. Isabelle sees Mother Giselle and goes up to her. "Mother Giselle?"

The woman looks over. "Greetings. You must be the Herald of Andraste. I have received the letter." Giselle and Isabelle go to talk.

"I'm very proud of Kitty, look at the way she's independent." Varric grinned. "Kitty? Why that nickname?" Solas looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Because she looks like the Champion."

"Though I'm pretty sure Kitten never had kittens with Fenris yet." Varric fixes his hair from the fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The burly figure watches Isabelle talk. For some reason, the masculine figure had a minor feminine touch.

"I suggest you to Val Royeaux. A place where you can make your stand, Herald. The chantry will be there, and you can help make them.. doubt themselves. Hopefully with that guidance, you can get the help you need." Mother Giselle suggested.

"Mother Giselle, why don't you join us?" Isabelle suggested.

"I'd be happy to, you have my full support. But until the crossroad dilemma dies down and no more fights cause injuries, I cannot right now." Mother Giselle frowns.

Isabelle nods, "Then I will make sure that happens." She gets up to go. "Wait, Did you say your name is Gloria?" Giselle asked Isabelle.

Isabelle swallows slightly and looks at Mother Giselle. "I.... I don't rememeber my real name... I lost my memory before I was found at the Temple... Gloria is a placeholder if you want to call it that."

"Well I think it's a good start to progress. Maybe you will be able to recover your memory with time." Mother Giselle smiled as Isabelle smiles back. "Hope to see you in Haven soon then, Mother Giselle." Isabelle spoke.

The two nod and Isabelle walks to the crossroads and sees the figure walk away.

Isabelle was soon foucsed on the figure. She rushes up the hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kitty! Where are you going!?" Varric called out after he turned to see Gloria running up the hill. Solas heard Varric and walked over, "What's the matter?" Solas asked with a worried tone.

"It's Kitty! She just suddenly turned directions." Varric was worried as well. "Where's Gloria? Don't tell me you both lost her?" Cassandra glares mainly at Varric.

"Kitty- I mean Gloria went up the hill for some reason." Varric points at the hill. "Then we follow her tracks, follow me." Cassandra led the boys up the hill.

Gloria stands in a way and could no longer find the figure, but this place... felt familiar. She holds her head and kneels down, starting to get pain from remembering.

She sees herself walking in the woods with a lantern, then suddenly finding the locket. "The locket!" Isabelle digs through her pockets and takes out the same locket and sighs in relief.

"Gloria!" Cassandra called out as Isabelle turns her head over. "Thank the maker we found you. You shouldn't have run off like that, we could've lost you." She scolded Isabelle.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Isabelle starts walking and the three shrug and follow to find a lake with a cottage.

"A cottage? Whoever wants to live here?" Varric scoffed. Isabelle looks at the locket and said. "The locket led me here. I remember now coming here."

"You do, when??" Cassandra asked. "Not sure.. But I sense something." Isabelle goes around the lake from the path and ends up at the house.

"HERALD, WATCH OUT!" Solas called out as a heavy blade was coming down and Isabelle defended herself with her blades. The three backed away as the Man and Isabelle fought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle was flexible enough that she won the match, her blade in the other's face. "...You're good." The voice sounded burly but almost as if a woman was doing the voice. "I'm Sollen. I live here, and you are?" He holds out his hand. "Gloria." They shake hands when they stop and look at each other before pulling away. "Whoa.. that was creepy." He spoke.

"Sorry... I'm not sure what that was either. OH!" She takes out the locket. "It's yours isn't it?" Sollen's eyes widened. "My locket! I must've lost it five days ago. Must've dropped."

Isabelle hands the locket to Sollen. The three walk over. "This locket holds my siblings... my parents are fucking nutshells." Sollen spoke, putting it on.

"I... I can't remember my parents." Isabelle frowned. "I apologize, you are such a beautiful lady to go through all of that." Isabelle blushes a bit, "Well you look like a handsome man. Never met a man like you."

"Thank you for the wonderful compliment. Wait... that mark. You're the Herald of Andraste aren't you?" Sollen asked Isabelle who nodded.

Sollen immediately got on his knees. "Please let me join you. I've always wanted to serve the Herald." Isabelle smiles, "You may have to think about leaving that cottage then. We will have a place for you at Haven."

Isabelle holds out her hand to help him up. Sollen gets up with her hand and holds it tight before letting go. "I'll get my stuff ready." Sollen walks into the cottage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Varric does the wolf whistle. "Now what was that all about, Kitty?" Varric chuckled. "Hey, they wanted to help Uncle Varric-" Isabelle blinked when she said that. "WHOA! Total Dejavu! Just kidding. I know you didn't mean it kitty." Varric jumped while chuckling after.

"The only one who called me that was the Champion. It's okay, I feel like the Uncle title has clinged to me." The dwarf explained.

"Isn't that a coincidence? That Gloria just suddenly said that?" Cassandra looks at him. "Okay, so she looks like the Champion, and almost speaks like the Champion. But I don't exactly think she is _related_ to the Champion."

"Did I interrupt something?" Sollen asked with his gear. "Nope, we were on our way back to Haven for the moment." Isabelle spoke, trying to hold her blush back as she walks back to Haven.


	7. Val Royeaux and the Elf

_Sollen immediately got on his knees. "Please let me join you. I've always wanted to serve the Herald." Isabelle smiles, "You may have to think about leaving that cottage then. We will have a place for you at Haven."_

_Isabelle holds out her hand to help him up. Sollen gets up with her hand and holds it tight before letting go. "I'll get my stuff ready." Sollen walks into the cottage._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning from the Hinterlands with a new ally, the now five return to see a miniature fight in front of the Chantry.

“ **Your kind killed the Most Holy!” Yelled out an angry Templar.**

“ **Lies! Your kind let her die!” Yelled out an Angry Mage in reply.**

Cullen steps out to settle the fight. “Shut your Mouth, Mage!” The Templar yells out. “ENOUGH!” Cullen calls out. “Knight-Commander!” The Templar was shocked for him to be involved.

“That is not my title. We are _NOT_ Templars or any longer, we are _ALL_ part of the Inquisition!” He called out.

Isabelle soon sees the fight and walks over., the other three watch. “And what does that mean, exactly?” Roderick spoke as Isabelle points her blade to Roderick's face. “The Chantry maybe important to the Inquisition, but you and your opinion are not welcome here.”

“Me? Not Welcome?” Isabelle squints at his reply. “You told the Chantry we were harmful! We are not harmful! This Inquisition will make sure the REAL Villain is taken care of!” Isabelle stood tall and spoke.

“My opinion on you? Not welcome? I'm not surprised, Herald. You're saying that because you're hiding something!” Roderick yells as Isabelle charges with her blades but is suddenly hugged from behind and pulled away.

“Everyone, please calm down and get back to work. We want no more fighting here among the Inquisition, we are supposed to be working together.” Cassandra announced as the crowd dissipated.

Sollen pulls her away. “Roderick, I ask you do not speak to the Herald any longer, and she will do the same.” Cullen ordered.

Sollen drags Isabelle into the Meeting room and places her there. “Listen, You can't just get angry like that, Gloria.” Sollen frowned.

“BUT HE'S HURTING ME WHERE IT HURTS! Why do we even have him here!?” Gloria yelled at Sollen. “I don't know, but getting angry isn't helping.” Sollen tries to calm Gloria down.

“Fine. I'm going for a walk.” She walks away from Sollen and goes out for a walk. “Gloria?” Cassandra asked the Herald, but Isabelle kept on going straight out and to the frozen lake for time alone.

“She's angry, leave her be.” Sollen spoke. “Sorry you had to witness that Sollen. This is Cullen, Commander of the Army here in the Inquisition.” Cullen holds his hand out after Cassandra's introduction. “A pleasure.” Cullen spoke as The two shake hands.

“Sollen Gulliver. I come from Denerim.” Sollen grins. “Denerim? Is your family famous?” Cassandra looks at Sollen. “No we aren't sadly. I ran away though due to trouble. But everything is fine.” Sollen goes to follow Isabelle.

Isabelle is sitting at the lake's shore, ice covering the sand, “Hey kitty, heard you almost poked your claws into Roderick. Everything alright?” Varric spoke, sitting next to her.

“He gets me angry that it hurts...” Varric frowned at Isabelle's response. “Sorry to hear, Kitty.” Varric grabs a stone and throws it as if he was skipping a rock on the water.

“Varric, why do you call me Kitty?” Varric turns his head to her. “Well. You look like the Champion of Kirkwall, almost a Splitting image. It would be funny if you were her kid eh?” The two laughed a bit.

“Not sure to be honest. My memory still fades in and out. I can remember some, still forget most.” Isabelle explained.

“That's good, I'm glad. You know, you do remind me of the Champion of Kirkwall. You got her eyes, her hair, her short ears. It's kind of cute.” Varric spoke.

“Thank you, Varric.” Isabelle spoke, looking out to the water. Varric sits up, “I'll be in the fort. If you want a story, let me know.” Varric soon walks away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle soon looks out on the ice and her eyes widened. She sees a woman in little cloth, glowing white. It was Serenity herself.

“ _Young one. Do not be afraid. I made sure only you can see me in your dire need....”_

Isabelle rubs her eyes and sees Serenity. She starts getting on the ice water. “Who are you? Your voice.... Your voice!” She holds her head in pain, remembering her saying the following words.

“ ____, Your time is now arriving. Make sure the people are okay._

_For the sake of the maker himself.”_

“You said that my time is arriving... What does that mean?” Isabelle asked the figure.

“ _Because you are in dire need.. your memory has been wiped clean due to that mark... I'm here to help.”_

“Yeah... I believe my memory has been wiped.. I only know little...” Isabelle frowned.

“ _Do you promise to keep everything I saw a secret...?”_ Serenity asked. Isabelle nodded in reply.

“ _ **I was the one who had you sent to the Conclave. It's your destiny.”**_

Isabelle's eyes widened, Soon screaming in pain while holding her head. Cassandra and the others hearing her. “Gloria!” She ran out of the meeting room to find Isabelle.

Soon a flashback played in her head. She sees a tribe in her head, soon their faces revealing to her when she remembered. Isabelle soon is on her knees, panting.

“K..Keeper Lanathari... oh god... I hope she is okay...” Isabelle whispered to herself.

“ _I apologize, but remembering is only going to cause more pain. The Elder one... Look for him.”_

Serenity soon disappears and the group of Allies find Isabelle on the ice. “GLORIA!!” Cassandra calls out. Isabelle soon opens her eyes and sits up and sees the group. She looks down and gasps.

“I got this.” Sollen takes off his boots and slowly skates on the ice. “Careful, Sollen.” Cassandra spoke. Leliana ran over, “What's going on?”

“Gloria screamed and I guess she ended out there for some reason.” Cassandra replied. Sollen soon escorted Isabelle back.

“Cassandra, we need to gather and head to Val Royeaux. Now.” Isabelle ordered and went to get her gear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle and the others finally made it to Val Royeaux. The city shining brightly as usual. “The City still mourns..” Cassandra frowned as they all entered. Soon a scout of Leliana's entered.

“My lady Herald.” The female scout spoke. “You're one of Leliana's people. What have you found?” Cassandra asked. “The Chantry mothers await you, but... So do a great many Templars.” The scout frowned.

“It seems that the People think that the Templars will protect them from... from the Inquisition. They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the templars intend to meet you.” The scout finished.

“Thank you for the report. Only one thing to do then.” Cassandra spoke. “If we are delayed, I ask you return to haven and let them know.” Cassandra ordered. “Yes my lady.” The scout spoke and left.

The group make their way in and to a crowd where a woman, Revered Mother Hevara spoke.

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me! Together we mourn our divine. Her naive and beautiful heart, silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become have a murderer. Well wonder no more!” The woman started.

“Behold the so-called Harold of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The maker would send no common woman in our hour of need.”

Isabelle sighed. “We came here in peace, to simply talk---and this is what you do? I implore you all, let us sit down together to deal with the real threat! A threat so powerful then they could kill monsters in one blow. I was there when it happened and I will let you know that I did not murder the divine!” She calls out.

“It's true! the inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!” Cassandra added. “It is already too late.” Hevara spoke as a troop of Templars entered.

“The templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this “inquisition” and the people will be safe once more.” Hevara announced before she was punched in the head.

“What's the meaning of this!?” Isabelle yelled out. “Her claim to “authority” is an insult much like your own, Herald.” He spoke and walked away with his group.

“Everyone! Even you are not safe from anyone you trust. The inquisition only means good! I promise you. If you don't believe me, then watch. The breach with be gone in a flash! Just all of you wait!” Isabelle yelled, a little angry about it all.

She walks straight off. “Kitty, wait!” Soon Isabelle stops, an arrow shot in front of her. “You okay? That was close.” Varric spoke as Isabelle picked it up. “Did you see who shot it?” Isabelle asked Varric. “No, sorry Kitty.”

Cassandra walks over. “The lord seeker he.. I tried to speak with him, but he didn't want to talk to me.” Isabelle frowned. “Then there's no other choice. We could try the mages. But first, I need to see this.” Isabelle holds out an unopened letter.

“What's that?” Cassandra spoke in a confused tone. “A letter that appeared on an arrow that just appeared out of nowhere. Haven't read it yet.”

Isabelle opens the letter up. “Hey. You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are. But we can help. Meet at Three bells to discuss how to serve the new war. Go here and here at this time. Red Jenny.” Said the letter.

“Red Jenny...? We should investigate this.” Isabelle spoke as they walked towards the exit, but was soon stopped.

“If I might have a moment of your time, Herald.” Soon enters a woman with a staff on her back. “Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra turned around and saw the woman.

“I heard of this gathering and wanted to see the Fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes.” Fiona spoke. “If it's help with the breach you seek, I am willing to help. Here is a letter with location. In Redcliffe, we will be staying there. I am sorry but I must go. Afternoon, Herald.”

Fiona soon made a quick leave. Isabelle looks at the new letter and sighs. “Alright. We will have to discuss the rest, but first.. The Red Jenny.” Isabelle spoke as they leave for the location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle and the others arrive at the very location from the letter. Being ambushed was the last thing they needed. They fought until a mage arrived in Orlesian clothing.

“Herald of Andraste! I didn't expect you to find me here. Oh well, It's time my efforts to fight shall start now.” Soon a soldier was shot by an arrow.

“Just say “What.” Called out a blonde elf in red. “What is the-?” Soon shot in the throat. “Thank you, I didn't even know who that person was but I appreciate your help with shooting him down.” Isabelle thanked the elf. “But you heard me, right? “Just say What.” Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” The elf spoke as she grabbed her arrow from the man.

“Blah, blah, Blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face! Anyways, glad you followed my letter. I'm Sera.” Sera introduces herself. “Oh, You look like a half breed! Like you know half of half human that is amazing if you ask me.”

“I'm Gloria Springborn, it's a pleasure. Also why did you send me the letter anyway?” Isabelle tilted her head.

“Because I heard you had a good fight going on. You know your herald thingy, I want to join the herald thingy. I want to put arrows in the faces, you know that kind of stuff. I want to fight for you and I hope you let me on the team.” Sera explained.

“Do I ask if I want something in return?” Isabelle blinked. “The wanting I can do for you, I can get you in contact with the red jennies. You see, there are a lot of red jennies all over Thedas. Even a lamppost could be a red Jenny.” Sera snorted while laughing.  
  
“What do you think? do we have a deal or not?” Sera asked Isabelle. “Well if it comes in good profit yes I would like for you to join.” Isabelle agreed.

“Oh bloody yes, I knew you come in for me. Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful, Like a moon shining in the sky. The blood shines with the mooney colors. That would make me stare at the moon 24/7.”

“Thank you for the compliment, but we should return to Haven to get you situated.” Isabelle spoke. “Fine by me, hope you have breeches.” Sera laughs a bit as the now six head out.


	8. The Keeper, The Mage, and The Bull

“ _Do I ask if I want something in return?” Isabelle blinked. “The wanting I can do for you, I can get you in contact with the red jennies. You see there are a lot of red jennies all over Thedas. Even a lamppost could be a red Jenny.” Sera snorted while laughing._  
  
_“What do you think? do we have a deal or not?” Sera asked Isabelle. “Well if it comes in good profit yes I would like for you to join.” Isabelle agreed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning from Recruiting Sera, Isabelle and the others had arrived to take a break before going on the next phase in their goal. Sera found herself in the village bar, taking accustom to it.

Isabelle enters, “Herald, over here!” Sera calls out as Isabelle walks over. “So Herald huh? I know you got the glow thing, and I'm here to spill some bits and pieces.”

“Like what?” Isabelle spoke as she sat down with Sera. “Well, Red Jennies give me the good words, then I give you the good words like those trustworthy bird shits.” Sera explained as she sipped her drink that she had.

“I see.” Isabelle looked at the cup presented to her. “I got you water, didn't know how old ye were.” Sera spoke while sipping. Isabelle nods and sips her drink. She squeaked to see a frog and spat the water out, coughing.

Sera bursts out laughing, “Forgot to say I also come with pranks. Let me get you a fresh drink.” She gets up, snorting while laughing.

“It'll be frog less right?” Isabelle coughed. “Of course, just sit down.” Sera spoke as she soon returned with a fresh cold water, of course without a frog.

“Here you are.” Isabelle immediately took it and swigged it down. “Ah... Thank you. I'm not used to pranks, but you sound like you're having fun with them.” Isabelle sits and relaxes.

“I do, that's how I get the breeches if you feel me.” Sera sips then places her drink down. “But I've noticed you and Sollen, got something going on?”

“Wait-what??” Isabelle blushed a bit. “You DO have something to do with him, you're blushing like those fancy pants tomato shits.”

“I do like him even though we just met, I just feel connected to him somehow.” Isabelle replied, sipping her drink.

“Gloria, there you are.” Speak of the devil, Sollen walked over after calling out to Isabelle. “Sollen, do you need something?” Isabelle asked.

“Nah, just wanted to know if you wanted a horse ride with me. The horses from the Hinterlands were finally delivered.” Sollen grinned.

“Oh really!? I forgot about the horses.” Isabelle finishes her water. “Sorry Sera, could we talk later?” Sera nods in reply, “Sure go on ahead, Herald.”

Isabelle leaves with Sollen as Sera groans in utter annoyance. She hated this, she wanted to get to know Isabelle for who she was. “Girl problems?” Flissa asked, taking the empty mugs.

“I really like the herald, and if we become girlfriends, oh man she could be my world someday.” Sera spoke, looking out the window.

“Well, it depends if it all works out. Maybe someone better will come along.” Flissa replied, “More drink, Sera?”

“Sure, double the ice. I'm in the mood for freezing cold ale.” Sera spoke, looking out the window still.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle and Sollen walk into Cassandra, “Gloria, there you are. The horses have arrived from the Horse-master. Food and supplies have been delivered to the Hinterlands, a trading sort. Everyone should be supplied for the winter.”

Isabelle nods, “Good work Cassandra.”

“Sorry to interrupt Cass, but Me and Gloria are going on a private round together. To make sure everything is right.” Cassandra's eyes widened at the nickname. “Sure...”

Isabelle soon sees her horse finally after being called over. Her own horse, dazzled with a jeweled saddle and reins. She loved it. “I think you and I are going on a ride, Majestive.”

Isabelle names the horse and gets on Majestive. “Will this do?” She asked Sollen while riding over. “Might as well, maybe not the dazzle.”

Sollen gets on the horse as well and they ride off immediately, Isabelle giggling afterwords.

They rode into the woods, “So, how are you holding up Gloria?” Sollen asked. “I'm okay. Something about these woods... I feel like someone I know is here... I can feel it.”

Isabelle rides towards the feeling and sees a Dalish camp with. “...Oh my gosh.... K-Keeper... Lanathari...” She whispered in shock. “You know Keeper Lanathari? Why don't you go say hi?” Sollen suggested.

Isabelle walks over to the tribe, with a small sense of relief as well as guilt, from the situation at the temple.

“K...Keeper Lanathari?” Isabelle started the Conversation.

The keeper turns her head to Isabelle, and her eyes widened. “The lady! she is alive!” Atren called out. The keeper stood up and quickly went over to hug the young lady, the others followed suit to stand by. “We thought, you were dead!”

For some reason, Isabelle hugs back slowly and smiles, a tear down her face. “You lost your memory, haven't you?” Lanathari asked the young lady as she nodded.

“Then we understand, how are things going?” Lanathari asked Isabelle.

“I am now the Herald of Andraste. It seems pretty nice.” Isabelle replied.

“The Herald of Andraste?? You're the herald everyone is talking about then. We are glad improvement was made. If you are looking for help, our tribe wants to help you.” Keeper Lanathari was shocked but then explained herself.

With a trusty handshake, the deal was made. The keeper and her Dalish tribe were not only agents but allies to the inquisition. “Everyone, we are going to stay at the Herald's Inquisition. Pack all of our belongings.”

The tribe starts their work as Keeper Lanathari looks over. “Thank you for the opportunity, young lady. We will meet you at Haven.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle nods and gets back on the horse with Sollen as they rode back to Haven. They return to see Cullen with a letter. “There you are, Lady Gloria. A letter has arrived for you.”

Isabelle and Sollen get off the horse as a few men lead it back to the Stables. Isabelle blinks and receives the letter from Cullen. She opens it and reads it.

“Herald of Andraste, You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the chateau of Duke Bastien de Ghislain. Yours, Madam Vivienne de Fer, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchanter of the imperial court.”

“Madam Vivienne, what does she want?” Varric overheard. “Not sure but I'm going to find out. I think Sera should come with me only on this one.” She spoke as she goes to find Sera.

“Sera?” She goes into the bar and sees Sera looking out the window. Sera looks over, “Oh! Welcome back, how was that thing?” Sera asked.

“What thing? You mean the scouting of the area?” Isabelle looks at Sera with a confused look. “Yeah, your date.” Isabelle blinks, “But it wasn't a date, Sera. We were looking for supplies.”

“Alright, I believe you. But why here?” Sera looks at her with a look of concern almost. “Because I want you to come with me, to meet with Madam Vivienne. Get to know you.” Isabelle spoke.

Sera spits her drinks, “Get to know me? You're a cute loony.” She agreed to come with.

A few hours into the trip by horses and talking about each other on the way, The two finally arrived at the location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy shit, so it's a rich tits form of rich huh?” Sera spoke, almost disgusted. “I didn't think she was this famous.” Isabelle commented before the two headed inside.

Sera had to wear a fancy outfit for this occasion to present herself, while Isabelle did the same.

“Now introducing, Lady Springborn and Lady Sera of the Inquisition.” A man with a scroll announced.

The two enter, “Darn I thought I'd have a funny introduction,” Sera giggles.

“The inquisition? What a load of pig-shit.” A man comes in, ranting. “Washed up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” Sera growls but was held back by Isabelle.

“Just one person, trying to restore peace with armies and such? Let me take it outside and you can show me how “Great” you supposedly are!” The man tries to take out his weapon when he is suddenly frozen.

“My Dear Marquis... How unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests.” Entering with words was the Madame Vivienne.

“You know such rudeness is... intolerable.” Vivienne finished. “Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg your pardon.” Marquis shivered. “As you should.” Vivienne looks at the two. “You two are the wounded party, what should I do with him?”

Sera grinned, “Steal his bre-” Isabelle holds Sera back once more, covering her mouth. “Sera, not right now, maybe later.” Isabelle spoke and looked over. “You can do what you like, Madame Vivienne. He doesn't phase me.”

Vivienne lets him go out of the icy cage and lets him go with a warning. “This way please, the both of you.” Vivienne leads the two to an open window in an empty hall.

“I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you, Herald of Andraste. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchantress of the imperial court.” Vivienne introduced herself.

“I am Gloria Springborn of the North of Free Marches, and this is Sera.” Isabelle introduced her amnesiac name to Vivienne. Sera gets the reference and starts snickering.

Isabelle looks at Sera, signaling her to stop. “I can tell, you lost your memory child.” Isabelle's eyes widened. “Holy shit tits, she's psychic.” Sera looked with a sick-like look.

“Not particularly psychic, more... more like it's showing itself to me. The pain of hidden memories holding back. Anyways, The reason I invited you here, was to join you, Lady Herald.”

Isabelle blinks, “Join the inquisition?” She asked Vivienne, still confused. “Is that a problem?” Isabelle quickly shakes her head after Vivienne asked the question.

“No, it's just a big shocker. Actually, I need a favor from you, Lady Vivienne. Currently trying to gain more allies with different parties, like the Nobles, maybe you can help on this forefront?” Isabelle asked Vivienne.

“Darling, I know every noble from Free Marches to the Wilds, I will definitely help with that matter in that forefront.” Isabelle bows to her. “Then welcome to the Inquisition, Madame de Fer.”

Vivienne bows back. “After my party, I will visit and then bring my belongings with me. I hope to see you soon.” The girls finally leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way back, Sera and Isabelle stopped for camp. “Ugh, I need out of these clothes, one moment.” Sera gets off her horse as she starts almost ripping the clothing off.

Sera, now naked went through her things, “Finally better, those outfits feel like rough rugs.” Isabelle blushes while she turns her head quickly.

“Oh Herald, someone blushing about me are we? It's alright, come here.” Sera pulls Isabelle close, looking into her eyes. For some reason, Sera had a tiny hint of wanting to stop, but didn't.

Sera just hugged Isabelle as the Herald immediately blushes. “S-Sera?” Sera continues to hug. “Don't leave me okay... I just... I need this right now.” Isabelle nods, to comfort Sera, she hugs her tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning after a while, Sera and Isabelle were talking, having a good laugh. “So Sollen, feeling jealous you didn't go with Kitty?” Varric chuckled.

“A little bit, but if it makes her happy to be with Sera, then I will let her be happy.” Sollen replied. “Huh? You like the Herald??” Varric asked Sollen nods.

“I do. I feel a bond between us, since day 1 of dropping my locket, I had dreams of a shadow Herald fighting by my side. But then, seeing her cleared the shadow...” Sollen explained.

“...Shit.” Varric cursed as Sollen looked over, “What?” Varric soon said, “That's a Serenitian thing. I wonder if Kitty is Serenitian.” Sollen blinks, “Pardon?”

Soon Sera and Isabelle entered, “We need to prank Cassandra, she's so stressed.” Isabelle suggested In a whisper. Sera laughed at this, “Perfect, Herald.”

“Hey Kitty, how did the party go?” Varric asked from the small camp as she smiled. “I got a key to all of this really.”

Isabelle was now confident, soon going to the Chantry.

“WAIT. You're saying that someone SHOWED YOU that the Herald needed to go to the Temple!?” Cassandra exclaimed. “Yes. I am particularly... a vision predictor. I know it's Dalish magic, but you must understand. That girl is going to a higher distance.” Lanathari smiled.

“It makes sense.” Leliana complimented, but asked. “But who asked for her specifically?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _The Maker... and Serenity.”_

The room got cold. Cullen soon remembered seeing Serenity back in the times of Kirkwall with Ava Ansgot, the Champion of Kirkwall.

“Cullen?” Leliana asked Cullen, her hand on his shoulder. “I just... I'm sorry... The day I saw Serenity with my own eyes. I felt like... This is related.”

“I can say for sure it is related, Ser Cullen. As for the girl-”

Soon Isabelle enters in. “Gloria. There you are. We heard you recruited Madame Vivienne and Keeper Lanathari here. What do you think we have here, do you think it will help us?”

Isabelle smiles. “Yes. Vivienne-

“You mean, me darling.” Vivienne walks in. “Goodness it was a hard track to go through.”

“First Enchanter Vivienne?” Leliana tilts her head. “Yes, I can help the inquisition. This young lady Herald was so helpful, that at the snap of my fingers, I can bring nobles to our cause. With help of course.”

“That's excellent, Lady Vivienne. We need all the help we can get.” Vivienne nodded. “If you must excuse me, I came to say my peace and head to unpack. Thank you for letting me stay here.” And with that, Vivienne left.

“As for me, If you have any questions about Serenity, since she was involved with the Champion of Kirkwall, I can answer all questions, English or Serenitian. I am a Serenitian Historian.”

“We need a historian here, definitely.” Josephine complimented. “It definitely will be of help. Welcome to the Inquisition, Keeper Lanathari.” Cassandra spoke.

“Thank you all, I will take my leave to set up our camp.” Lanathari smiles at Isabelle before leaving the room.

“Sorry Gloria, our meeting just ended.” Cassandra spoke, “Not with me, Cassandra. Gloria, can you come with me to my tent please?” Leliana requested.

Isabelle nodded and went to the tent with Leliana. Leaving everyone else confused.

“Now Gloria, you need this.” She gives him a Grey warden necklace. “This... used to belong to my girlfriend, Sharon. Now you can use it. I need leads to where the Grey wardens are. They can be of help to the Inquisition.”

“Why do I need it?” Isabelle asked Leliana. “It'll track where Grey wardens have been. The necklace sense the blood and shows what's left. Please, can you do this for me?” Leliana asked.

Isabelle nodded and gathered her party. “Everyone, we're headed to the Storm coast! Prepare yourselves and we will leave.” Isabelle announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a day of traveling, Isabelle and all of the party members made it to the Storm Coast. Isabelle had started finding Grey warden materials after speaking with Scout Harding.

She had found notebooks and belongings from them and put them all in a separate bag.

“Did Leliana tell you to collect all of that, Kitty?” Varric asked as Isabelle looked through the clues, “Yes. She thinks the Wardens can help us.” Isabelle spoke, soon getting the stuff together.

“Well, I'm honestly not sure what to say.” Varric shrugged. “Gloria!” Cassandra called out. “There's fighting going on, north of the main camp!”

Isabelle sat up and nods, “Come on everyone!” She orders everyone and they go into the fight. A large Qunari and a group of human allies were fighting Tevinter Zealots.

After fighting them. “Krem! How did we do?” The Qunari called out. “Five or Six wounded, Chief! No Dead!” Krem replied.

“That's what I'd like to hear! Good job men, we relax for now!” The man calls out, soon turning around to see Isabelle.

“You must be the Herald. Iron Bull, of the Chargers. I heard of your group and Me and my group, want to join. If we have to do anything, let us know.” Iron Bull introduced himself.

“Well, What kind of information can you share with us?” Isabelle asked. “Info between the Me and the Ben-Hassrath. The thing is, we need payments. But I heard that woman, Josephine can take care of it.”

“Alright, but what's an example of the information?” Isabelle tilted her head.

“Reports mainly, hopefully the Qunari won't have to do an invasion to stop the world from falling. Even reports of Enemy movements, suspicious activity, gossip. Bit of everything.” Iron bull explained.

“Then it's a deal, Welcome aboard Iron Bull.” Isabelle shakes Iron Bull's hand. “Excellent!” Iron Bull chuckles.

“Everyone! The Chargers just got hired!” The chargers cheer for Iron Bull. “We will meet you at Haven in a few days.” The leader spoke, Isabelle and the others, leaving the Storm Coast.


	9. Restoring The Order

“ _Then it's a deal, Welcome aboard Iron Bull.” Isabelle shakes Iron Bull's hand. “Excellent!” Iron Bull chuckles._

“ _Everyone! The Chargers just got hired!” The chargers cheer for Iron Bull. “We will meet you at Haven in a few days.” The Leader spoke, Isabelle and the others, leaving the Storm Coast._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ser Varric, who did the Inquisitor pick to help?” An adult asked.

“Well good question Ma'am. You see. While The champion helped the Mages since they were pretty much not law breakers, The Inquisitor actually went to the Templars. For a good reason I suppose. Hopefully sealing the breach. Anyways, let's continue.” Varric grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sollen. Sera. Vivienne. And Iron Bull. These were the few allies they had recently recruited on board. At the time, I was hoping more joined, and they did.” Varric narrated.

“Agents, few from Fereldan and Orlais joined the Inquisition. Storm coast, Hinterlands, you name it. We were there. we were now getting more wide spread, this time... with excellent reasoning.” Varric finished his narration.

The scene opens to Isabelle watching over Haven from the top of the Chantry. The quick spread of allies was working, and as the days grew, so did her confidence in being Herald.

She was deciding with the help, could they meet with the Mages, or try to restore order in the Templars? That's when she decided and made her way down.

Isabelle soon walked into the room to see the Chancellor once again, talking to the four. She decided to just watch.

“We have been doing well, Chancellor. There is no reason to get upset anymore.” Cassandra spoke. “I suppose, but remember this. On you head, Seeker.” He walks out, not looking at Isabelle.

“Gloria, come in please.” Cassandra requested as Isabelle walked in. “Did you make a decision?”

“ _Yes. Though further deciding, and the agents we have. I say we help the Templars. They seem in a bad position then the Mages.”_

Isabelle decided. “The Templars then? May I ask why, Gloria?” Cullen questioned the Herald's choice. “Because with nobles, we may get a Hello at least, if Status is what the lord seeker wants.”

“Then we should start going through all of the noblest houses with Vivienne's help.” Josephine suggested. “That is a good start. I will ask Vivienne to write letters to all of the noblest houses.” Cassandra added.

“And I'll make sure they are accounted for.” Josephine giggled.

“Hopefully with the reputation we've been making now. We can get into the Templar's base and give them some nice warm words.” Isabelle spoke.

“Gloria, you have been getting very wise. It was a good idea to let you live.” Leliana spoke. “I agree wholeheartedly. Now, for everyone who wants the Templars to join us, raise your hand.” Cassandra requested.

Cassandra and Isabelle raise their hands quickly. Then Cullen, Josephine and last, Leliana.

“It is decided, we write letters and gain support, good work everyone. The meeting is over.” Isabelle added. She turns when Sera jumps to hug her, “Hi Herald!”

“Oh! Sera, what's wrong?” Isabelle blinked, “Nothing's the matter, just hugging on you is fun. But seriously, come here.” Sera leads Isabelle outside the room and whispers. “Just act normal.”

Cassandra walks out and a bucket of water falls on her head. Sera starts laughing hysterically as Isabelle giggled with her.

“Sera!!” Cassandra yelled as Sera ran off. Isabelle laughs a bit but sees Cassandra and acts like she had nothing to do with it.

“Gloria, did you have something to do with..?” Cassandra looks at Isabelle with a stern look as Isabelle hands her a towel.

“Maybe~ Just getting some fun around her, we're always stressed. We only stress when big things happen, promise?” Isabelle smiled as she runs off after Sera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra sighs and goes to dry off.”Did you see her face?? Her lips were puckered tight! Best prank ever!” Sera laughs, falling in the snow.

“You know, Herald-” Isabelle soon interrupts Sera. “Please call me Gloria.” Sera blinks, “Gloria huh? At least it ain't an elfish name.” Sera stands up. “I like that name, fits you to a T.”

“Sera, serious term now. We will be recruiting the Templars, and there will be a lot of Nobles so be on your best behavior, okay?” Sera blinks, “Ugh fine.”

Keeper Lanathari was looking over the ice lake. “Keeper Lanathari?” Cassandra came out to her after she dried off. “I need to speak with you about the whole Serenity thing.”

Lanathari opened her eyes and looked over. “I see, a dream huh?” Cassandra's eyes widened, “How did-?” Soon Lanathari interrupted Cassandra, “Visions, I can explain it no worries.”

Cassandra nods, “A woman who glows white and green... interesting...” Lanathari finds Cassandra's dream and repeats a bit of it. “Oh, you're next to the Herald, with someone glowing and fighting against a monster...”

Lanathari spoke. “It's a vision from Serenity, a future prediction at most. I want to know if you get more of those dreams, I can help more if I can get more.” Cassandra nods, “Thank you.” She spoke as she walks away from the Keeper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was when they would go to Therinfal Redoubt to find the Templars. Thousands of nobles gathered, particularly one person. “Lady Herald of Andraste!” Isabelle looks around to find a man of power, all of her party allies behind her.

“Lord Esmeral Abernache, Honored to participate. It is unlike the second dispersal of the reclaimed dales. And Lady Vivienne! We met at Last summer's Ball? The duke introduced me.” The lord spoke.

“Indeed, I could not possibly forget the occasion.” Vivienne walks from the scene to the others. “Gloria Springborn of the Free marches, sir.”

“What an uplifting name my dear! I hope it all works well.” The lord chuckled. “Shall we?” He asked as the two walked in front to gain access in.

“I present, Knight-Commander Delrin Barris.” A man spoke as Delrin marched up to Isabelle.

“Young Lady, thank goodness you're here. With such lofty company...” He leans in. “The Seeker isn't acting right, he's causing action with no reason, making us wait here.” He complained.

“Wait, he doesn't think the breach can heal on it's own, can he?” Isabelle was shocked. “The only way he will speak to you is if you just enter with your allies. That's one thing he mentioned.”

Isabelle turns around to her team and nods, “We're ready.”

Delrin Barris nods and leads them all inside of the Redoubt. Once inside, Delrin explained the Rite process and Isabelle nodded. “I'll do it.” She replied.

“Just remember this, he asked YOU, by name, not the Inquisition.” Delrin whispered in her ear as she went in to do the rite.

Once she was done, Isabelle had to explain her answer. “I let the little hope I have in me guide me. I lost my memory at the temple, but I will not let anything stop me.” She explained.

“This was foolish! You louts wasted our time!” The Lord yelled at Ser Barris. The man sighs and says, “Let me lead you to him.” Barris leads them into an office. Once inside, the Knight-Captain entered.

“Knight captain?” Ser Barris asked. “He sent me in to die for you.” Isabelle's eyes widened, _DIE_!? What was going on here anyways!? “What do you mean!? I was supposed to me with the Lord Seeker!” Isabelle exclaimed.

Soon a few templars came in, instead they looked ill, purged even. “I would like to know what's going o-” Soon Lord Abernache died where he stand, an arrow in the face.

“The Elder one is coming! For you, Herald, ruined his plans!” Isabelle's eyes soon widened and held her head, her heart pounding, screaming bloody murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the memory comes back, this time, half complete.

A man in red crystals, taller then Isabelle ordered men in a familiar outfits, similar to the Grey wardens to hold the Divine in place. “What's going on here!?” Isabelle screamed as she sees something in his hand but then it fades.

Isabelle screams, for when the Knight-Captain came close, he was blasted by the mark accidentally, dying by her hand. Isabelle soon snaps partially out of it, tears down her face.

“Gloria!?” Cassandra looks at Isabelle to see if she was okay. Isabelle moves away and sees the purged Templars. She goes back into the state and starts glowing a little and ends up taking out the purged Templars one by one.

“MAKER'S BREATH!” Varric cursed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once it was done, she collapses on her knees, Sollen and Varric going over to help. “What... was that?” Vivienne asked whoever wanted to respond.

“I... I don't know Vivienne...” Cassandra spoke in shock. “Kitty, stay with me...” Isabelle soon finally fully snaps out and looks at Varric. “Varric...?” Varric smiles to comfort her. “It's alright, we need to find the lord seeker, remember?”

Isabelle nods and stands up with Sollen's help. “Let's go everyone! The Lord Seeker is out there somewhere!” Isabelle ordered and they left to go find him.

rs who weren't purged and fighting through monsters, They finally found Lord Seeker Lucius.

But the Lord Seeker grabs Isabelle and drags her into a world unknown, the two disappearing. “GLORIA!!” Cassandra calls out, but it was too late, Isabelle was gone for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the mysterious place, Isabelle wakes up inside the place, confused but she had to remain strong for what she thinks is the situation of a demon. She could see the area looking like the Fade and red lyrium crystals around her.

She takes a walk in, the demon's words echoing, but she knew not to fester into those words.

Isabelle continued to walk through, seeing everyone with their voice, but she knew it wasn't them, for Isabelle could not be fooled.

But then she is trapped in a dead end and cannot find a way out, she sighs and finds herself in one of the rooms and sits on the bed.

“Hello there.” Spoke a young female voice. Isabelle looks around cautiously. “I'm not going to hurt you, but the demon will.”

Isabelle soon sees a young lady laying in bed. Her hair as white as snow. Her eyes as light gray as light thunder clouds.

“I may not have a name, so Carla will do. At least that's what I remember.” She soon gets off the upside down bed and sits in front of Isabelle.

Her clothes well, she had none, she was wearing bandages that covered her breasts and private area. “Carla, I'm-” Carla frowned which interrupted Isabelle.

“A name to give pain. I know your memories hurt you, but one day you will remember everything and no pain shall suffer.” Carla puts a finger on Isabelle's lips then pulls away.

“I will help you get out of here, if you let me join you...” Carla looks away as Isabelle nods, “Please, the more the merrier.”

Carla looks at Isabelle and smiles softly, standing up with Isabelle's help, and true to her word, Carla helped Isabelle escape.

The result was the envy demon, in the form of a black shadow, tried to pin Isabelle down, but was no match for the two of them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Isabelle appeared again, this time, an envy demon who had taken the form of Lucius. They ganged him into the building, to whom The demon ran and blockaded himself near the statue.

“Lord Seeker!” Barris exclaimed. “No, an impostor, who tried to take over me and ruin the Inquisition.” Isabelle explained.

“Also, did anyone run out with me, a young woman dressed in bandages?” Everyone shook her their head as Isabelle sighed. 'That girl was sure interesting,' Isabelle thought.

“But Herald, the Lord seeker...?” Isabelle soon remembered the task at hand. “That was a demon, sounding buried with Envy, an envy demon it seems. It took place as a fake lord seeker to try on me.” Isabelle explained.

“But then... Envy? The lord seeker must be caged our dead! I remember the leaders took different kinds of lyrium to get us stronger but...” Barris remembered.

“Then the order must've caused all of this, for the lyrium users to feed on the demon.” Isabelle suggested. “Then we fix it.” Barris added.

“We will need the remaining lieutenants to help with the monster. We here will hold down the Hall, we need you to find the remaining lieutenants and uncorrupted lyrium stores.”

Isabelle nods, “Agreed. We should split up, team.” She looks to her allies. “Sollen, Varric and Vivienne, you come with me. Everyone else, stay here and fight.”

“Understandable. I'll make sure we stand on our feet in case monsters come through. Solas, Sera, are you ready?” Cassandra looks at them. “Yes, I know some magic to put him at his feet.” Solas spoke. “I guess, though I'd rather be w-” Sera spoke and turned around.

“Did you see that!? I just a girl with almost nothing on!” Sera blushes a bit. “It was me.” They turn to see... “Carla!” Isabelle called out. And there stood Carla with blades of her own, a Rogue she seems to be.

“I will stay here and protect. Heal as if may be.” Carla spoke. Isabelle nods, “Thank you. Sollen, Varric and Vivienne, let's go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They soon run to go find the remaining members and stores. While going through, then found a room with a bust of Empress Celene. A dagger in the face with a letter.

“Looks like someone wants this woman dead.” Isabelle spoke, not knowing who she was. “That is a bust of Empress Celene, but who wanted her dead?” Vivienne questioned.

“Not sure, but we better get going.” Varric spoke as they left the room. Once recruiting the lieutenants and the lyrium, they go back and bring them to Barris.

“Thank you Herald, now time for the rite. Excuse us.” Barris soon speaks.

“My Brothers and sisters! It's time to stand up against this demon!” Barris announced as they all cheered proudly.

Soon all of them gathered together. A few starts stabbing their swords into the ground as cheering on Barris.

He performed a Templar rite with a few others to unleash the demon out of it's shields, monsters soon flew in as every ally of Isabelle's gathered around her and defensed up.

“Get ready everyone! Protect the Herald and work together!” Cassandra announced. Isabelle soon started getting another memory moment.

They all started fighting together, each of them with their own unique skills and power. After about thirty minutes, the demons finally stopped coming out and the rite was finished.

The envy demon disappeared into the outside part of the Redoubt and Isabelle knew exactly where the demon was and followed it.

“We will take care of the demon from here Barris! You stay here with the Templars! Isabelle called out as she ran outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With all of her allies in tow, Isabelle made her way outside, seeing large vast amounts of lyrium. Something that terrible happening caused her stomach to churn.

“I touched so much for you, but YOU are selfish with your glory. Now I am no one!” He yelled out. “I would say more accepting with my glory then anything.” Isabelle commented.

The demon roars with envy. “You shouldn't do this! Don't let death take control of you!” Carla yelled out to the monster but she ended up being slapped away. “CARLA!” Isabelle called out.

Isabelle sees her fade into a pillar and thought she was gone but she appears before everyone else. “I don't die that easily, sorry to say.” She smiles.

“Carla...” Isabelle smiles but looks at the demon with an angry look. “Let's go everyone!” Isabelle announced as they charged in, helping Isabelle fight off the demon.

Near the end of it's life, Sera almost killed herself distracting the demon, but Isabelle jumps up and stabs her dagger into the head of the demon, killing it within a minute after the stab.

Isabelle gets off with panting, the thunder roars in the background like mighty lions.

Isabelle flicks the blood off her weapon and stats to head inside with everyone else.

Isabelle and the others were greeted by the remaining order and Ser Barris.

“The Demon is dead. Andraste be praised: She shielded you from it's touch. We've numbers across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or we were complicit.” Barris explained.

“We are ready to hear what you are needing of us Templars, Lady Herald.” Isabelle soon looks at the breach and turns back.

“We need the strongest Templars to help with the Breach. There /was/ corruption here, but I see valor and honor for those who stand with me here and now. Rise Templars, Rise and help us close the Breach!” Isabelle announced.

Barris comes forward. “You speak truths that we should never ignore, but the order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it.” Barris frowned as Isabelle soon nodded.

“Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die today! We offer you an alliance! Supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you! All we ask is you help us close the Breach!” Isabelle announced once more.

“Do we take the inquisition's terms, brothers and sisters?” Barris asked the templars. All of them started cheering as Cassandra was relieved.

“Kitty sure has grown.” Varric spoke, watching her. “She's the herald, of course she grows fast.” Cassandra smiles, watching them cheer.


	10. The Fight of Destiny PART 1

“ _Your Order is a symbol that holds the people's respect. That cannot die today! We offer you an alliance! Supplies, weapons, grounds to shelter you! All we ask is you help us close the Breach!” Isabelle announced once more._

“ _Do we take the inquisition's terms, brothers and sisters?” Barris asked the templars. All of them started cheering as Cassandra was relieved._

“ _Kitty sure has grown.” Varric spoke, watching her. “She's the herald, of course she grows fast.” Cassandra smiles, watching them cheer._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids soon cheered for the Inquisitor. Varric chuckles, “How was that for almost the first part huh?” The kids continued cheering.

“Well, it's almost bedtime for you guys, but do not worry, for I will continue tomorrow.” Varric grins as the children stand up to go home with their parents.

“Yup, this is the life, storytelling and being a viscount. What's next Inquisitor?” He spoke, looking at the moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning from a hearty victory, Cassandra was a bit upset at the meeting. “Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a DEMON imitating the Lord Seeker! We should have taken them to task, The crimes they committed...” Cassandra was angry but frowns afterwords.

“The templars are committed by their officers, the soldiers of the Order will serve.” Cullen spoke. Isabelle had frowned, thinking she did wrong.

“You should have consulted us, Gloria. The terms of the Alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should.” Leliana looks at Isabelle, “But the order was in chaos! We had to shape it, Leliana.” Isabelle frowned.

“Yet again, the alliance with the Templars _was_ our desired outcome. May we discuss their imminent arrival?” Josephine.

“Well we do have a few dozen veterans arriving soon to help close the breach with the group.” Leliana added. “How long will it take them?” Isabelle asked.

Carla soon poofs on the table. “I would say they're almost here, Templars don't like to be late.”

“MAKER!” Cullen yelled drawing his sword. “Wait Cullen, It's okay! Carla is with me!” Isabelle spoke as Cullen was still frustrated.

“I came because I want to join you... Herald.” Carla paused, knowing Isabelle's real name was Isabelle and not Gloria.

“A spirit? Wanting to join us? I like this.” Leliana smiles.

“Oops. I should get down, my apologies.” Carla soon gets down and looks at everyone.

“Carla was it? I'd like to hear why you came.” Leliana asked Carla as the spirit looks at her.. “The Herald helps people, I want to help the same people too.”

Carla looks at Isabelle, “You make them safe when they would have died. I want to make them safe too.”

Isabelle smiles, “It's okay, Carla saved my life in Therinfal when Envy tried to take over me. I wouldn't be here without her. I know she wants to help us too.”

“That is right, I won't cause trouble, it's not in my soul to do so.” Carla spoke. Cullen looks at Isabelle, “You're not suggesting she would join us?” Isabelle gives him a hard nod. “Like I said. I would've been dead if she didn't come around.”

Soon when they look, they gasped. Carla was gone and Cullen pulls his sword back. “Where's Carla?” Cassandra asked. “Somewhere, it's a good trick though.” Isabelle smiled.

“I really like this spirit, should teach that skill to our men. I think she will be fine on her own, she doesn't seem like she can cause trouble.” Leliana was happy to recruit Carla.

“Anyways, important matters at hand.” Cassandra looks at Isabelle. “What was that you did? You glowed green and you slayed the purged templars with no issue.” Isabelle blinks, “....I did?”

“You don't remember?” Cassandra tilts her head as Isabelle shakes her head. “I'm going to check on the camp...” Was all Isabelle said before walks out of the Chantry.

“She... glowed green?” Josephine interrupted the silence as Cassandra started explaining the events at the Redoubt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle walks out and heads to the lake once more to think. Once arriving, she sits and looks out. “Sorry to interrupt your meeting.”

Spoke Carla who appeared next to Isabelle. “It's alright, you had to introduce yourself.” Isabelle smiles.

“Why is your name different?” Carla asked. “I can see your name is not Gloria Springborn.” Isabelle blinks, “You... see my real name...?”

Carla nods, “I wonder if it's best not to tell you, I don't want you mad at me...” Isabelle soon said, “It's the paining remembering, that's why you shouldn't tell me. I will understand.”

Carla was shocked then smiles, “Good. I won't harm others, I'm a good spirit, I promise.” Isabelle soon said, “How about an outfit change?”

“Pardon?” Carla blinked. “Your outfit is revealing.” Carla looks down, “Oh! R-Right.” The two get up and go to get Carla some clothes.

Carla gets a shirt that was longer on one side with a pair of Capri made out of patched clothing and a set of fingerless gloves. “This is interesting, but I like it.”

Sera walks over, “Nice clothes, loved the outfit before.” She giggled. “Sera, she needed some clothes.” Isabelle spoke. “I know, does look good on her.” Sera smirked.

“Thank you Sera. It's nice to hear compliments.” Carla spoke, soon hearing people come through the door. “Huh? What's the commotion?” She asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle went to go see what was going on. “Iron bull!” Iron Bull enters Haven with the Chargers. “Hello Herald, sorry it took so long. We had a few battles along the way.” He chuckled.

“Make yourselves at home, Iron Bull.” She smiled.

“Excellent! Chargers, set up camp near the lake.” They nod and do so. “So what did I miss?” Isabelle explained everything. “The Templars huh? I see. We hopefully this Breach will be closed soon enough.” He chuckles and bows before going to help with the camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Isabelle hears a horn and sits up. She gets up to get dressed and walk outside. She sees the Templar Veterans enter. “Herald!” They cheered as Isabelle walked over to them.

“We will be ready when you are.” One of them spoke as she nodded. Isabelle calls for a meeting with the Allies and the others. At the meeting table, “Our Veterans have arrived. It's time now we all work together to seal the Breach! We will need all the time we can get. So at sundown, we go.”

That gave enough time for everyone to prep up. “Sounds good, Herald thingy.” Sera gave a thumbs up. “Let us stay safe everyone.” Sollen spoke.

Soon at Sundown, they arrived back at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Isabelle twitched lightly when her hand would light up but she went to the Breach anyways.

“Templars!” Cassandra called out. “Focus past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!” Solas ordered. Soon the other allies watched by. “Oh god I can't do this shite.” Sera spoke, getting scared.

“You have to control yourself.” Carla spoke to her. “It's alright, she's got it.” Carla finished.

With a wave of her hand, Isabelle screams as her hand starts to glow as she becomes in pain. With the magic of the Templars, Isabelle screams as she holds her hand up and starts the process.

Within a minute, she successfully seals the Breach and removes with with the Templars' help, only for a wave to knock everyone off their feet, besides Isabelle.

Cassandra soon gets up softly, groaning a bit, so did everyone else, even the Allies. Cassandra remembers Isabelle and goes to where Isabelle is on her knees, tearing up as the pain settles down.

Cassandra pats her shoulder as she looks up, tears down her face. Sollen wanted to badly go over and help, but Solas stops him and shakes his head.

The Seeker helps Isabelle up and hugs her tightly, feeling her pain. “You did it, Gloria, we're proud of you.” Isabelle continues to feel tears down her face as she hugs back.

Everyone starts cheering for Isabelle. Finally the trouble was over... or was it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Returning from the Breach, everyone was so happy in having the breach gone that they danced happily. Isabelle stands in front of the small party as Sollen walks over, “You okay?”

Isabelle looks at her hand, “Better then before.” Sollen soon pulls Isabelle in for a kiss suddenly, leaving the Herald blushing. “S-Sollen??” Isabelle blushed as Sollen chuckles. “I hope that helped out too. You're a beautiful woman, Isabelle.”

Cassandra smiles, “Sorry to interrupt. Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but Calm. The Breach is sealed. You, Gloria. Made a definite victory today.”

Sollen agreed. “Gloria did. We're proud of you.” Isabelle soon frowned. “What's the matter?” Sollen asked. “Sorry, I feel like I need to do more.”

Sollen didn't care this time and pulled Isabelle in for another kiss. “You must love her, Sollen.” Cassandra points it out as he pulls away. “I do.” He confirmed. Isabelle starts blushing but then...

The bell for forces heading to Haven starts ringing, something was coming. “Forces approaching! To Arms!” Cullen yelled. The citizens go hide while the Allies get into position at the gates.

“We have to get to the gates, now!” Cassandra ordered as Sollen followed Cassandra. But then Isabelle suddenly passes out, Cassandra hearing the fall and looked back. “GLORIA!?” Cassandra yelled, going to her side as Sollen followed straight back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Isabelle's mind, all she saw was mist and what looked like round lights.

“ _Young lady...”_

Isabelle looks around, “Who's there!?” Soon appeared Serenity as she walks from a pillar that just formed.

“ _It's time I give you all of your memories back, as I have recovered them all... It will hurt, but I will give them to you at the right time...”_

Isabelle sees Serenity, “You! You never told me your name!”

“ _It is Serenity my child...”_

“..S...Serenity!? Please tell me at least, I'm not understanding myself right now! Why would you be here!?”

“ _Because you're Serenitian... I won't keep you much longer.. It's the time for your... **Fight of Destiny.** ”_

Isabelle soon covers her eyes, and suddenly wakes up back in Haven. “Are you alright, Gloria!?” Cassandra asked. Isabelle nods, “I'm okay.” Isabelle manages to get up with Sollen's help as they rush to the gates.

“Cullen?!” Cassandra called out as everyone had arrived at the gates. “One watch guard reported, Cassandra. A massive force, the bulk over the mountain.” Cullen pointed out.

“Under what banner?” Josephine arrived and asked. “ **None.** ” “None?” Josephine replied with a shocked tone.

“Could someone open the door please!?” Isabelle hears a man's voice and they open the door to reveal the final ally. Dorian Pavus.

“Ah! I came to warn you, but I am fashionably late I'm afraid.” Soon He was able to stand up straight for a bit. “You must be the Herald, I'm glad I found you. I came to tell you what happened with the Mages at Redcliffe. You're not going to like this.” Dorian greeted.

“What are you talking about?” Isabelle blinked. “They are under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the “Elder One.” Isabelle's eyes widened.

“The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For that... The Elder one.” The scene shows none other name Calpernia and Corypheus.

“They were already marching on Haven. I risked my life to get here first.” Isabelle thinks, “Cullen, give me a plan!”

Cullen soon said, “Haven is not a fortress, we must control the battle if we are to do anything else. We should use the trebuchets for attack.” Isabelle then nods, a good plan indeed.

“Soldiers! Gather the villagers! Fortify and watch for advance forces!.” Cullen paused. “Inquisition! With the Herald! for your lives! for all of us!” He rallied the soldiers as Isabelle goes to Dorian.

“Follow me.” Isabelle spoke as they went to the allies. “Allies. I will take Sollen, Sera, Solas and Varric with me to the South Trebuchet! Cassandra, take the remaining allies and stay here, protect this Trebuchet and launch on my signal!”

“Understandable!” Cassandra nodded. “Let's go!” Cassandra ordered. Isabelle soon took her team to the Trebuchet and started fighting the Venatori there, while Cassandra's team do the same.

Once the enemies had been taken down, Isabelle looks around and nods, quickly whistling Cassandra to launch the Trebuchet. Cassandra nods and at the same time they launch them into the mountains, wiping the forces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle sighs in relief as everyone cheered, however...

A Giant Dragon comes and burns the Trebuchet.

“A DRAGON!?” Varric yells out. “Hurry! Back to Haven everyone!” Isabelle ordered. And along they way, they help six townspeople who were trapped, saving their lives.

Soon all of the citizens started entering the Chantry. “Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!” Roderick yelled out in pain, struggling to walk.

Everyone makes it inside as Isabelle watches Dorian help Chancellor Roderick. “A brave man, he stood against a Venatori.” Dorian spoke as he settled the Chancellor down.

“Herald....” Isabelle walks over. “I'm sorry....for ever hurting you... I was visited... by a woman... white hair who calls herself Serenity...she... told me you were the best person we need right now...” Isabelle kneels next to him.

“And I'm sorry... for getting defensive against you...” Isabelle frowns. “It's alright..” He coughed.

“We're in a bad situation Gloria. The dragon took up all of the time we needed. Hopefully the Chantry will keep us safe.” Cullen explained.

“You can never rely on anything, Ser. The Elder one takes what it wants, and... he wanted her, the Herald.” Dorian explained as Isabelle's eyes widened and felt a sharp pain in her head. She squeaked as she backed away.

“Gloria!? Cassandra! Gloria's having another memory return!” Cassandra hears this and runs in with Sollen and the other allies. “Gloria!?” Cassandra calls out for Isabelle, but it was too late... Isabelle could not hear anything anyone else was saying.


	11. The Fight of Destiny PART 2

“ _We're in a bad situation Gloria. The dragon took up all of the time we needed. Hopefully the Chantry will keep us safe.” Cullen explained._

“ _You can never rely on anything, Ser. The Elder one takes what it wants, and... he wanted her, the Herald.” Dorian explained as Isabelle's eyes widened and felt a sharp pain in her head. She squeaked as she backed away._

“ _Gloria!? Cassandra! Gloria's having another memory return!” Cassandra hears this and runs in with Sollen and the other allies. “Gloria!?” Cassandra calls out for Isabelle, but it was too late... Isabelle could not hear anything anyone else was saying._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Now is the hour of our Victory...” Spoke the Elder one.

“Why are you doing this!? You of all people!” Divine Justinia spoke as she was held up by Grey wardens in a now familiar room to Isabelle.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” Corypheus spoke, holding out the ball that Isabelle saw before in a memory flashback.

“Someone! Help me!” Divine Justinia cried for help. The Isabelle at the time hears the voice and runs in to help. “What's going on here!?” Isabelle yells out, soon Divine Justinia yells “Run while you can! Warn them!” Before knocking out the ball and Isabelle grabs it with her left hand.

She screams in pain. “Whatever this is.... I won't... let you... use it!” Isabelle yells out in pain, holding on.

“We have an intruder... No it can't be... Slay the woman, now!” A few Grey wardens come in contact, but Isabelle easily pushes them off with the mark.

“NO!” Corypheus yelled out as blast of the energy knocked him off his feet and to the ground. “No! You child! That orb is a weapon for the gods!”

“Then I will play god for a while... I'm sure someone else will appreciate me being God for awhile until you get your behavior straight.” Isabelle spoke as she raises the orb, still in pain.

Letting out the explosion at the Conclave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gloria!?” Cullen called out, even everyone was calling for Isabelle by the placeholder name. Isabelle finally snaps out of it and her mind is now set straight. “I see....” Was all Isabelle said.

Isabelle soon stands straight up. “Cullen.” Everyone suddenly grew intimidated by Isabelle. “Yes Gloria?” She raises a hand. “We need to get the citizens out of here, everyone. This place isn't safe anymore...”

“I know a path...” Roderick spoke. Everyone looks at the Chancellor. “You wouldn't know it was there... unless you'd make the summer pilgrimage as I have.”

“The people can escape... She must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you.” Roderick finished as he stood up somewhat from the chair.

“Thank you Chancellor, I believe she told you something... Like something is telling me... Cullen, I think you should escort everyone out... I'm taking on the Elder one... Alone.” Isabelle spoke.

Everyone was shocked, pulled back. “Are you serious!? You're going to die out there Glori-” Soon Isabelle silenced Cassandra. “I'm serious. All of my memory returned... And my name isn't Gloria... That was to figure out who I was. My name … Is **Isabelle**.”

“What the shit then you bitch, Making up a name to save your own arse!?” Sera grew angry at Isabelle. “Now hold on Sera, before you make any assumptions, she did lose her memory, we all knew, well Solas and I and the rest.” Varric started.

“Isabelle right?” Varric looks over. She nods. “You make a wonderful champion, you have the same stance as her. And I believe, if you have the same damned guts as her, you can take on what's ever out there alone.”

Isabelle grins. “Thank you Varric.” Sera soon groans and walks over. “Listen to me herald thingy Isabelle, you better not die, you're like a royal rich tit who is the better of the 1 out of everyone scale.”

Sera puts her hands on Isabelle's cheek but then pulls away. “Sorry. Not sure what has gotten over me.” Isabelle nods, “I accept your apology.”

Sollen now could see she wasn't into Sera and sighed in relief a bit. “I'll start off the escape, Isabelle.” Cullen broke the silence. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!” He ordered.

Roderick is being helped by Dorian. “Herald Glor- I mean Isabelle... If you believe you were truly meant for this... Then maker I pray for you...”

Dorian helps the Chancellor out. “Everyone else, We need to leave. I believe the Herald had made it clear for no help. We shall support her as we travel, let's move.” Cassandra ordered the allies as they started heading off.

Sollen however didn't go all the way. He waited until they were gone and goes to Isabelle, “Isabelle, wait.” Isabelle stops in front of the doors and looks back.

“I've been meaning to give you something.” Sollen walks over and kisses her deeply. Isabelle's eyes widened as he kissed her, this time Isabelle leans back in, knowing this was right. Letting go.

“I couldn't tell her I wasn't interested.. I feel like I made her mad.” Isabelle spoke, frowning. “It's alright, I'm here now, you have me upon your shoulder. But tell me, did you recover everything?” Sollen asked.

“I did, except for my family name, that seems distant for now, but. I now know, Serenity was guiding me on my journey to love and what is now the inquisition.” Isabelle explained.

With no words, the two passionately fought with their tongues, a deep kiss that was going to last forever, in their minds. Pulling away... “I love you Isabelle, please make it out safe.”

Isabelle grins and kisses his cheek. “I will, just you wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle soon runs out to find and start the last trebuchet. She runs off to find it, and loads it.

Starting up the trebuchet, she sees the dragon and stops, The trebuchet in position as well. When the dragon launches a fireball, she dodges but falls out of the way, getting up slowly.

Out of the fire was the Elder one, Corypheus and the dragon itself. “Pretender, Child. You toy with forces beyond your ken, but no more.”

“I'm not afraid of you, and it seems like you didn't keep your behavior in check, Corypheus.” Isabelle spoke proudly, no lies in sight.

“Just words mortals throw into the darkness. Once they were mine, always lies.” Corypheus spoke. “Know what you have pretended to be.” Soon he takes out the orb that Isabelle recognizes.

“Even so, even if you ask, I will not kneel.” Isabelle spoke, “You will resist, you will always resist. But it matters not. I am here for the anchor, the process of removing it begins now.”

Soon Isabelle starts experiencing a lot of pain, screaming as she holds onto the hand, holding it back. “I told you, you're not getting it BACK!” She screamed.

“You ruined my plans that I worked on for centuries, now it's time I take it back.” He walks over and grabs Isabelle by the left wrist. “I have journeyed through the fade to the Throne of the Gods, and I found that it was empty.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corypheus soon throws Isabelle against the trebuchet and she groans loudly as she was hit. “The anchor is permanent, you have spoiled it with your stumbling.” Isabelle looks at her hands and sees the wings, now knowing what she can do with them.

“Then I'm glad I did! Because you should be shown no mercy, Corypheus!” She holds out her right hand, the wings glowed white as Corypheus made a cry in pain and was thrown back a bit.

“J-Just Who are you even!?” He asked. “My name is Isabelle, First Daughter of Ava Ansgot of Caelari!”

Corypheus soon realized. “No.... You are the daughter of my first enemy... I will not fail you in battle like I did with her!” Soon another blast from the wings finally sent him flying. The dragon catches him in time.

“How dare you! I am the Elder one! I will fix this world!” He yelled at Isabelle. “You will fix NOTHING! You aren't even a god! I believe in Serenity and the Maker, and you will NOT change anything with me in the Inquisition!” She warns the Elder one.

“And even if I ever died, It will not be today, Good bye Corypheus!” She kicks the lever and launches the trebuchet and start running with pride. The snow starts to make an avalanche as Corypheus and the dragon escape unharmed, so does Isabelle, but somewhat harmed.

Haven, was now swallowed in snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the camp, everyone had stopped to get away from the stress that was the attack. Roderick soon had died and Keeper Lanathari was waiting patiently for Isabelle to come out alive.

The allies were drinking fresh water as Sera sighed. “I seriously hope she's okay. Damn button breeches will pay for it if she doesn't.”

“Button breeches?” Iron bull asked Sera. “Yeah, those Venatori shits.” Sera replied. Sollen could not stand around, he was walking back and forth, trying to keep his patience up.

“Cullen!” Sollen called out. “I'm going to find Isabelle, I can't do this anymore.” They watch Sollen leave to go find her. “Wait Sollen!” Cullen tried to stop him but it was too late.

Carla was shivering really bad. Maryden, the bard sees this and goes over to help her stay warm.

“Here, share this with me.” Maryden spoke to Carla as they shared the blanket, leaving Carla blushing.

Now in a cave filled with ice, Isabelle wakes up in pain, holding herself close as tears fell down her face, all of her memories in place. She starts laughing a bit, relieved that all of her memories have come back and fleeing alive.

She soon stands up and starts walking out. Isabelle kept going until she found some enemies and used her new ability on them, which weakened her greatly.

“A-Ah...” She pants, starting to go out in the cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle walks in the snow, trekking every step of the way until she sees a fire and stays before it goes out, shaking. Soon Isabelle hears someone calling her name. “Isabelle!” Sollen soon spots Isabelle.

Isabelle starts running a little to see Sollen. “Sollen!?” She calls out with her energy as they hug tightly, but Isabelle soon leans in, almost fainting. “Are you okay Isabelle!?”

“Y-yeah... just tired...” Sollen soon picks up Isabelle, whom was slowly fading out of consciousness and walks back to camp with the snow blowing. “Cullen!” Sollen called out.

Cullen hears Sollen after a bit and sees Isabelle in her arms. “The Herald! She survived!” Cullen calls out. “Thank the maker!” Cassandra sighs in relief. Sollen quickly places her on a makeshift bed, starting to take off the armor.

“She fainted from exhaustion, make sure she gets space.” Sollen spoke, unlatching the armor off. Cullen nods as the allies watch from afar. The citizens wanted a close look.

“Alright everyone, don't crowd the herald, you are to stay away and keep doing what you we're doing. We got this.” Cullen spoke as Keeper Lanathari came closer.

“Mind if I try something?” Keeper Lanathari asked the group and they let her come in. The keeper brings out her healing materials and starts making a natural concoction out of nature.

The Keeper makes a paste and starts rubbing it into the face, as well the shoulders and chest as the armor was taken off but not her underclothing like a shirt and shorts. “There, her exhaustion will be no more after she wakes up.”

“Everyone, I need you to see this.” Lanathari suddenly spoke as Cassandra and the Inquisition of three with Sollen look over and see a mark on Isabelle's right hand. “What is that, Keeper Lanathari?” The keeper looks at Cassandra. “Her Blessing of Serenity.”

“This should keep our hope that the Maker and Serenity are in hopes to help this young woman.” Lanathari spoke. “I will look over the child while she rests.” Mother Giselle spoke as Sollen throws a fur blanket over Isabelle.

“Thank you.” Keeper Lanathari goes to her tribe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Sollen was right next to Isabelle, asleep. “What would you have me tell them? This isn't what we asked them to do!” Cullen yelled. “We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!”

Isabelle groaned a bit before waking up. “And who put you in charge Cassandra!? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!” Cullen spat.

“Please, we must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the inquisition, we're hobbled!” Josephine interrupted. “That can't come from nowhere!” Cullen spat once more.

“She didn't say it could!” Leliana also spat. “Enough! This is getting us nowhere!” Cassandra yelled as The others agreed. Isabelle groaned as she was in pain.

“Shhh, you must rest.” Mother Giselle spoke as she brushed the other's hair away. “You did something no other person did. Walk out of death.” Isabelle looks at Mother Giselle. “I did what?”

“Our leaders struggled because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand... and fall. And now, we have seen you return.”

“I'm glad I made it out alive, Mother Giselle. I couldn't do it without Serenity, especially her. I... didn't realize she was trying to help me. I almost pushed her away.” Isabelle frowned.

Soon Sollen yawned and sat up. “Isabelle, are you alright?” Isabelle nods. “I am fine. The noise is somewhat nit-picky.” Sollen nods, “I agree.” Mother Giselle soon speaks.

“Isabelle. I have to say. You are a strong woman, and we need someone like you to help. When our leaders struggle, our allies look to the defender for help. Whether it's the maker or Serenity, you have shown yourself worthy.” Mother Giselle spoke.

“I was told by him that there was no Maker. I feel betrayed in a way but I know Serenity exists, and Andraste, being chosen by all three. I'm not sure if that's a coincidence or not. But if I see him again... He will feel my pain.” Isabelle spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle stands up and goes on a small walk, looking around to see her allies in sadness, Isabelle felt tears down her face, feeling horrible for what happened... When Mother Giselle started singing.

“Shadows Fall

and Hope has fled.

Steel your Heart

The Dawn will come.

The Night is long,

and the path is dark.

Look to the sky

for one day soon

The Dawn will come.”

Isabelle looks at Mother Giselle approaching her while singing. She still feels tears fall down her face. Then Isabelle looks at Leliana starting to sing with Mother Giselle.

“The Shepard's lost

And his home is far.

Keep to the stars,

The Dawn will come.”

Then Sollen goes behind Isabelle and rubs her back as the Inquisition all start to sing, even Cullen.

“The Night is long,

and the path is dark.

Look to the sky

for one day soon

The Dawn will come.”

The citizens go to Isabelle's feel and bow before her, as if praying. This makes Isabelle start to tear up more, for the tears now start to slowly dry up but they start to fall a bit. Sollen sings with them as he is rubbing her back. Solas watches from afar.

“Bare your blade

and raise it high.

Stand your ground,

The Dawn will come.

The Night is long,

and the path is dark.

Look to the sky

for one day soon

The Dawn will come.”

“Young Child. Look at the support and faith you have. The citizens, the leaders and your allies. For do not cry young one, everything will get better.” Mother Giselle spoke. Isabelle looks at them and smiles a bit. “Thank you, everyone. I thought I had failed you, but it seems things have turned for the better for me.”

They cheered before going back to work. “You are a strong woman, Isabelle. Nothing will come of harm to you suddenly.” Mother Giselle goes to see the others that were healing.

Sollen hugs Isabelle from behind. “She's right you know.” Isabelle nods.


	12. The Inquisitor of Serenity

“ _Young Child. Look at the support and faith you have. The citizens, the leaders and your allies. For do not cry young one, everything will get better.” Mother Giselle spoke. Isabelle looks at them and smiles a bit. “Thank you, everyone. I thought I had failed you, but it seems things have turned for the better for me.”_

_They cheered before going back to work. “You are a strong woman, Isabelle. Nothing will come of harm to you suddenly.” Mother Giselle goes to see the others that were healing._

_Sollen hugs Isabelle from behind. “She's right you know.” Isabelle nods._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Isabelle? A word?” Spoke Solas as Isabelle follows him to a private area. Solas lights a torch on fire by hand. “So I heard you recovered your memory. Explain to me everything that you can.”

“Corypheus or the elder one needed Divine Justinia for a sacrifice, so he had an orb with him that glowed green when I held it.” She spoke as Solas nods.

“The Orb, do you know what that orb is? The Mark.. must be called the Anchor. I bet you Corypheus was using it for something evil... aren't you part elf?”

“Yes, my mother is half elf, my dad is whole elf.” She spoke. “I see. Did you know that orb is Elven?” Isabelle blinks, “Are you serious?”

“I am. I have studied the fade and figured out to enter the fade, with the help of the Orb of Destruction. That orb, or Foci is my main goal, to get it back. And bring it to a safer place.” Solas spoke.

“I understand. So it pretty much helped with something?” Isabelle asked. “It was said the Foci, or the orb, was said to channel power from our gods, so you are correct. Isabelle. I know a place where the Inquisition can stand. If you would be wiling to listen.”

Isabelle nods to him. “Good, I will give you the directions in the morning, tell the leaders to pack as well tomorrow. Have a good night.” Solas spoke. Isabelle walks away but stops and looks as Solas before going to Cassandra.

“Cassandra?” Cassandra hears her name and looks, “Yes Isabelle?” Isabelle spoke, “Solas told me of where to put the Inquisition. We should move during the day.” She requested.

“Oh... as your wish then, I will speak with Cullen about it. You should get some rest, from your fight with Corypheus.” Cassandra spoke.

She sighs suddenly, “To be honest, I should've known it was Corypheus, the book called The Tale of the Champion explained everything. Thank you Isabelle, I will see we move, just lead in the direction, and we will follow.”

Isabelle nods and goes to get some sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As everyone started packing, Solas walks over and gives Isabelle a note about directions to the place. “You will need it, Isabelle.” Was all he said before getting his things.

“You are to March North, and keep North. Be their guide in the cold.” The letter explained. “There is a place that waits for a force to hold it.”

Thousands of members followed Isabelle on their journey. She could feel herself get stronger everyday, as she not only walked and lead on, but watched the other members come as well.

“This place can help the Inquisition build, grow even.” As Isabelle walks along, Solas follows her and shows her the place in view. The large fort sat on mountain area, it looked strong and built well.

“ _ **Skyhold**_.”

Solas spoke as Isabelle nods, “It's perfect, we will move in. Thank you.” She goes down and signals the members to follow her. Within time, they were able to move into Skyhold.

Members bringing their supplies into skyhold as Isabelle looks around, smiling. It was perfect. When Isabelle sees the four, Cassandra signals Isabelle to come over. “A moment quick.”

Isabelle walks over and the two walk together. “We have people arrive from every settlement in the region, Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage. And it's all thanks to you. Me and the others have spoke. We decided an important decision for you.”

As that happens, Leliana gathers all the members to round up for a surprise. So does Cullen and Josephine.

“We did figure out what he wanted, but you stood strong in the feat, for a young lady. We never did get your age, how old are you?”

Isabelle nods, “17, but I feel like I'm 23.” Cassandra laughs, “Good attitude. Anyways, we have a surprise for you. Your decisions let us heal the sky, Your determination brought us out of Haven,”

Soon they walked up the long set of stairs. “ You are the creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it, All of us. The inquisition requires a leader: The one who has _already_ been leading it. It is you, Isabelle.”

Isabelle sees the members and her eyes met theirs, all of them. Even seeing her allies in the group.

“Me? I'm honored-” Cassandra interrupts Isabelle, “Don't be embarrassed. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead: That must be yours to decide.”

Isabelle looks at the sword and swallows down. She takes the sword and looks at her people now. “Everyone. I thank you for joining us, the Inquisition. I see people everyday with different stories, and it's time to tell mine.”

“Have our people been told?” Cassandra called out. “They have! And soon the world!” Josephine replied in a loud voice. “Commander, will they follow?!” Cassandra calls out to Cullen. “Inquisition, will you follow?!”

The cheers soon rung in the fort walls. Isabelle started to feel overwhelmed but she managed to stand proudly. “Will you fight and will we triumph?!” They continued to cheer.

“ **Your Leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!”**

The citizens cheered as Isabelle smiled and finally held up the Blade to show her promise. She held it so high, that she could feel tears down her face. Overwhelming, but this was her destiny and she knew that she had found it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kids cheered as well as the adults in Kirkwall. “Thank you everyone, Thank you! I'm glad I'm here to tell you all this story. But this isn't the end folks, it was just beginning.”

“Viscount! You tell such wonderful stories, please tell us more of this story!” A citizen spoke as the kids cheered for more, and the citizens followed.

Varric chuckled, “Alright everyone, I will tell more. I have the kitchen making more cookies and milk for this opportunity because now. Everything is going to shake.” Varric starts to narrate.

“She had done it, the young lady made a name for herself finally. Isabelle Ansgot worked hard to make it right, and she finally did it. She became the Inquisitor of the Inquisition. All of that hard work.”

“And the get up she had, just beautiful, reminded me of her mother. What I didn't expected her to be one last title she had acquired, a title I didn't know until soon.

“ _ **The Inquisitor of Serenity.”**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group enters into the main castle and into the throne room. It looked piled up, broken and shattered. “Where it begins. We will need to fix this place. Hopefully with time, it will look like the Inquisition.” Isabelle announced.

“Of course, though we began in the courtyard, my lady. Here is where we turn promise into action.” Leliana spoke. “But what do we do? We know nothing about Corypheus except that he wanted the mark.” Josephine spoke.

“I know someone who knows Corypheus.” Varric spoke as him and the allies walked in. “I will send a letter to an old friend of mine, I just need to borrow a crow, Leliana.”

“It's yours for the time being, meet me upstairs and we will get it out, Varric.” Leliana spoke as they left.

“Hey Isabelle, now that you're this.. Inquisitor, I'll just call you Inky. We should hold a party tonight, to celebrate!” Sera grins.

“A party? I don't know if we have enough supplies Sera, but I will look with Isabelle's permission.” Josephine looks at Isabelle.

“Why not? We need it, party first, work later.” Isabelle smiles. “Yes! I knew you would come in for me!” Sera was excited for the party.

“We will have a meeting about Corypheus another time, we need to celebrate my new title.” Isabelle smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Everyone was celebrating, at least for the ones who weren't close to death. Everyone danced and cheered as they drank. Isabelle watches from the entrance to the fort.

“You know Sera! I knew a girl who would laugh every time she said Party!” Sera looks over, “Seriously? That's so loony!” They laughed.

Sollen soon approached Isabelle, “My lady.” Sollen bows and gets on his knees. “Sollen, you don't have to.” He smiles as he looks at her. “May I have a word with you, privately?” Sollen spoke.

Isabelle nods as they head to Isabelle's bedroom. Once there, “I'm surprised we've made it this far, you know.. I've seen you in my dreams, do you know anything about fighting along side people in the mist?” Sollen asked.

“I've had that too, you're not alone... but I saw a woman instead of a man... do you have any ideas?” Isabelle replied.

Sollen soon sighed, “That's one part of it.” Soon he starts taking off his armor. Isabelle starts seeing breasts and a feminine body. Soon the hair was pulled from a hiding ponytail as the other shook their hair.

Isabelle's eyes widened. “Isabelle. I'm actually a woman. Do I look like the woman in your dreams?” Isabelle nods, “Definitely, the same figure, same looks. I was cautious from falling in love so quick but... It's you.”

Sollen smiles, “And yes My name is actually Sollen. I was given a masculine name before I was born, my parents thought I was a boy before birth.”

Isabelle walks over and touches her cheek. “I'm glad to meet the real you.” Soon Sollen pins Isabelle against the wall and deeply kisses her, Isabelle kissing in reply.

Soon parting, “I've been waiting to do that...~” Isabelle giggles and starts stripping down, so does Sollen.

Now the girls naked, they fall on the bed and start making out deeply.

“Hey, have you guys seen the Inquisitor? I was hoping I'd catch up with her.” Iron Bull chuckled. “Eh, let her have her schedule. She deserves whatever she's doing right now.” Varric spoke.

“Hey so like, you know Sollen and Isabelle are together right?” Sera asked. “I had a feeling, those two are peas in a beautiful pod.” Sera giggles at Varric's remark.

“By the time we wake up, we realized we've been drinking.” Varric chuckled with the other allies, of course Sollen not being there.

Back at the bedroom, Isabelle is currently arching her back because of Sollen giving her maximum pleasure from eating her out deeply. Sollen purrs from the taste and stops for the moment.

“For Andraste's herald, you taste like candy. I think I'm going to enjoy our moment together.” Sollen chuckles and slides two fingers inside Isabelle and starts fingering, taking away Isabelle's virginity.

Isabelle moans loudly, but luckily the party was too loud, they couldn't hear. And of course their pleasurable moment took all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next morning, everything went to normal, construction was in place in various places of the fort.

Sera, whom finally had her own room after the re-work, decided to check up on Isabelle in her room. “Inky!” She called out, walking in to see two lumps in bed.

“What's this, Hey! Isabelle, wake up!” Isabelle soon woke up and sat up. “Huh... oh morning Sera.” Soon Sollen sat up as well. “Morning, Sera.”

Sera blinked then looked around the room. “Oh my god... Sollen, you're a woman? Bitch tits, It would be funny if the others found out.” Isabelle sighs, “Sera, don't. Sollen plans on hiding her gender for a while.”

Cullen soon enters, “Is the Inquisitor here? I need to- OH SWEET MAKER-” Cullen shields his eyes. “Hey Cullen, what's up?” Sollen chuckled. “I didn't invite him here, I swear.” Sera put her hands up in surrender.

“I'm so sorry, I came here on my own ambition.” Cullen spoke. “Is the Inquisitor here? We need to- Oh my.” Josephine blushes. “I... can't seem to move my legs right now.”

“What's going on, we need- OH MAKER!” Cassandra shields her eyes a little. “Oh for fuck sakes.” Sollen sighed. “Are you seeing this!? Sollen, you're a woman!?” Cassandra exclaimed.

“Ta-da. I am. I will explain later, it's kind of awkward right now.” Sollen blushes deeply, the two in bed. “Take it easy on Sollen, We had sex last night and we are together continuing on, is that a problem?” Isabelle raises an eyebrow.

“No.” Cullen spoke, “Not at all.” Josephine spoke as well. “I'm shocked, but no. Everyone needs their partner after all.” Cassandra spoke. “After this, you will need to report to the new meeting hall.” She added before they all left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sera, we need to talk.” Isabelle spoke as Sera shakes her head, “No, no reason to talk. You've shown interest in Sollen, I understand. Tell me though, what's the whole shadow thingy in the mist?”

Isabelle and Sollen look at each other and Isabelle stands up and gets a robe on. “They are dreams of Serenity,” Isabelle started, “Dreams pointing out our loved ones of the future. People can get affected when surrounded by a Serenitian. Which I am one now that I recovered my memory.” Isabelle explained.

“Wow, shite. That's a lot to take in. Thanks anyways, I'll ask more if I need too, enjoy the touching!” Sera giggles as she runs out.

“You alright Isabelle?” Sollen asked Isabelle. “I'm fine, your plan is ruined huh?” Sollen smiles. “Not entirely. I think I'll just stay as myself then a man.”

Isabelle walks over and kisses Sollen once. “Good Morning love. Sorry I couldn't say that.” Sollen chuckles, “Good Morning babe.”


	13. The Champion of Kirkwall

“ _You alright Isabelle?” Sollen asked Isabelle. “I'm fine, your plan is ruined huh?” Sollen smiles. “Not entirely. I think I'll just stay as myself then a man.”_

_Isabelle walks over and kisses Sollen once. “Good Morning love. Sorry I couldn't say that.” Sollen chuckles, “Good Morning babe.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in Caelari, the city was sad that Isabelle went missing. Ava had no guts to tell the city she was dead. She sighs, looking out the window, looking at her blessed hand.

“I don't think she's dead...” Ava sighed. “Neither do I, my love.” Ava looks to see Fenris there. “Amaiya did very well with her training. Her abilities as a warrior are strong. Kelsae is doing well with your sister as well.” He leans across from her.

“I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm scared for what she's going through right now.” Ava soon feels a kiss on her cheek. Fenris had gotten up and kissed her cheek.

“It'll be alright, Serenity is watching over her, Can't believe I said that.” He chuckled lightly to lighten the mood.

“Mama!” Ava soon hears Amaiya run in, “Mama! A crow appeared with a letter!” Ava blinks, “what?” The champion soon walks past Amaiya, while Fenris looks at come, “Come, Little Nug.” Fenris spoke as the two head out the room.

“Reina!” Ava spoke, coming down the stairs. Reina and Aveline had the letter taken off the crow as Kelsae was clinging to Reina's leg.

“Here, you should read it.” Ava nods and retrieves the letter from Reina.

“ _Dear Kitten, It's been a while ey?_

_I'm not sure if you know the recent_

_Inquisition that was made, but now I'm_

_apart of it. It turns out Corypheus... is alive._

_I need you to come to Skyhold in the_

_Frostback mountains. Maybe the_

_Inquisitor can help you in exchange for_

_giving information._

_To be honest, it took me a while to figure out_

_where this was going. But I'm hoping to see you_

_again Kitten. Yours Truly, Uncle Varric Tethras_.

Ava's eyes widened... “Everyone... We need a meeting, NOW.” Ava was serious this time as she heads to her own meeting room with the letter.

Now inside the meeting room, “Corypheus is alive! We killed him at Sundermount! I don't understand!” Ava exclaimed, hitting the wall.

“Ava, we will figure this out.” Fenris spoke calmly, he always knew how to calm her down. “I just... Varric told me he's alive. And the inquisition?” Ava looks at the letter again.

“We need to go. I'll go and Fenris, you're coming with me honey.” Ava announced. “Me? Well I suppose you do need strength.” Fenris replied. “Reina, I need you to keep an eye on the kids while we're gone.” Reina nodded, “Alright.”

“Aveline, set up a group for guards immediately and tell them to get the rides ready.” Aveline nods, “Heading out now.” She does the hand gesture for Caelari and leaves.

A few hours later, everything was ready for their trip. Ava wears a more proper outfit on, she's looking in the mirror, fixing her hair. “You look beautiful, as beautiful as the day I met you.” Fenris spoke as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek.

“You think so? I need to look important.” Ava smiles and kisses his lips with a peck. “You look nice yourself honey. Upgrading from the old armor huh?”

“I need a change, no longer Fenris the slave, more like Fenris the family man.” He chuckled. “Here.” Ava lets go and gives Fenris a wolf mask. “For respect to the Inquisitor.” Fenris blinks, “Pardon?”

“Please wear it, the Inquisitor is very important.” Fenris sighs, “Alright, I will. As long as you have one.” Ava holds up a mask with Serenity's face on it. “I do.”

Now ready, Ava and Fenris go downstairs and say goodbye to their kids for now. “Bye Mama!” Both girls said, Reina holding the last of Ava's kids, little baby Julian. “Good luck, Ava.” Reina spoke.

Ava and Fenris get on their horse and ride off, following guards for protection, a few carrying the symbol of Caelari on flags. The giant group of forces make their way to Skyhold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in Skyhold, a few days later, Isabelle just came out of a meeting. “Hey Kitty, a word?” Varric asked as they headed out onto the ramparts. “So I got a letter back from my friend. She's coming to meet you.”

“Who is?” Isabelle blinked. “The Champion of Kirkwall.” He whispered. “Wow! She must be important.” Isabelle smiles. “Of course she is, she will help us with Corypheus, hopefully they will arrive soon.”

Soon one of the Caelarian guards entered and blew a horn, alerting the fort. “Must be them.” Varric spoke.

“Who goes there?” Spoke one of the Skyhold guards. “I am Ser Fabian. Senior Guard to Caelari, We arrived by letter from Varric Tethras, request upon the Inquisition.”

“Alright, come in.” The Skyhold guard spoke as the gate opened.

Cullen soon went down with Leliana and Josephine. “What's going on?” Josephine asked the other two. “Visitors from Caelari.” Cullen replied. Soon the three arrived to talk to the visitors at the door.

Isabelle went to get ready and got a helmet on per request of the returning letter. “Does this look good?” Isabelle asked, “Perfect. They use masks for introduction respect.” Varric smiles. “It's actually an old Serenitian greeting I was told.”

Soon the horse enters with the two, Fenris taking the reins. “Welcome to the Inquisition of Thedas, I am Commander Cullen. This is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet and Spymaster Leliana.

Fenris gets off the horse and so does Ava. “It's a pleasure, everyone. And Cullen, I believe we have met.” The girls look at Cullen, “You have?” Cullen clears his throat, stretching out his collar. “I only have heard of Caelari since recent, nobody said who the leaders were.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cullen, it's me Ava.” The girls were shocked. “Ava Ansgot!? Oh my goodness, I apologize. I didn't recognize the voice!” Leliana facepalms gently. “At least Cassandra isn't here.” Leliana mumbled.

Cullen shakes hands with them. “It's good to see you both again, didn't realize you both ran Caelari.” He chuckled. “Mainly me, Fenris is just the husband.” Ava giggles.

Soon Isabelle walks down the long stairs and arrives in front of them, helmet on her head. “I present to you, The Inquisitor.” Cullen spoke.

“Good day, both of you.” Isabelle spoke underneath the helmet. “Good day, thank you for respecting our culture with a helmet. We brought up the greeting from back in the day where Serenitians had a city of their own to call home.” Ava explained.

“We received the letter from Varric, hoping we could see him here.” Soon someone interrupted, “And seeing me you shall. Good to see you Kitten.” Varric walk to them. “I see you both met.”

“Varric, could we ask of something for the Inquisitor?” Varric nods to their request. “Let me hear it out.” Isabelle spoke.

“Alright. Our daughter has been missing for about a year. Signs say she might be dead, but we think she's missing. We need your help, Inquisitor.” Ava explains.

“A daughter?” Josephine asked. “Yes, our first born. She was supposed to go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, but never made it out.” Isabelle hears those words from Ava and takes off the helmet.

“I suppose I can help, I'm looking for my parents. I went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes too.” Isabelle looks at the two. The two are silent, but Varric sees tears. “Kitten?” Varric blinked.

Ava soon takes off her mask to show her face. Isabelle sees her face and smiles, eyes tearing up. “Hi Mom.” Ava's eyes were falling, relieved. Fenris took off his mask after. “Hi Dad...” Isabelle spoke to Fenris.

Both Isabelle and Ava run over to hug each other tightly, “Isabelle! My darling baby!” Ava cried. Isabelle cried as well, hugging tightly. Fenris hugs tightly, “We're glad you're okay, Little wolf.”

“WAIT. Daughter!? The Inquisitor is... oh shit!” Varric cursed, not realizing it all. The three in a gentle, relieving embrace, Fenris watching his wife and daughter cry.

“So Isabelle... Is an Ansgot?” Leliana blinked. “Seems to be. Makes perfect sense now as to how this would come about.” Cullen commented. “They look like the perfect family.” Josephine smiles.

“We will talk about everything later. I need to go for a bit.” Varric spoke, soon dashing now to hide.

“We've been looking for you, Isabelle. We believed you weren't dead when the keeper brought us your things.” Ava explained, still hugging her.

“Thanks for believing in me mom.” Isabelle spoke, soon finally letting go of the hug. Soon Cassandra walked over, “What's going on here, We need a mee-ahh!” She gasped, walking back.

“Something wrong?” Ava asked. “T—The champion of Kirkwall!? That swine!” Ava blinked, “I beg your pardon?” Cassandra waves it off, “No. I apologize. Oh Champion it's so nice to finally meet you, the story was true!”

“I really don't go by that title anymore at least. I'm more of a mother and leader then anything.” Ava smiled. “Mother!? Congratulations! You have been getting more exciting by the minute.”

“Cassandra, The Inquisitor, she-” Cassandra looks to Leliana who's speaking and Ava explains. “Isabelle here is my daughter.” Cassandra's eyes widened.

“SHE!? The Inquisitor!? Your daughter!? I... I can't handle all of this. Excuse me while I go find that swine of a dwarf.” Cassandra marches off. Ava laughs it off. “Who was that peculiar woman?” Ava asked.

“That. Was Cassandra Pentaghast. She's literally the right hand to your daughter's role.” Cullen explained. “Well Varric sounds like he's going in for a beating, I'm going to stop it.” Isabelle spoke, going to find them.

“Excuse us Cullen.” Ava and Fenris follow Isabelle. “Looks like you spoke too soon, Leliana.” Josephine giggles a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While in another building, Isabelle managed to catch up to them, Cassandra pushing Varric into the table. “YOU KNEW WHERE THE CHAMPION WAS ALL ALONG!?” Cassandra was pushed back by Varric, exclaiming.

“You're damned right I did!” Varric yelled. “You conniving little shit!” She swings a punch but he ducks. “You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect!?”

“Hey! Enough!” Isabelle steps in. “You're taking his side!?” Cassandra exclaimed. “She said, **Enough**.” Ava spoke before Isabelle could say another word. She comes up the stairs after Isabelle intervened.

“Now, what is this all about that my daughter had to intervene?” Ava asked. “Lady Champion. We had a rough time before your daughter showed up, We needed to find the Hero of Fereldan to help, but she vanished. And You, Champion-”

“Just Ava please, we are done with the formal things.” Ava spoke as Fenris entered. “Ava... I mean, we were looking for you, because we needed the inquisition.” Cassandra explained more.

“Well guess what seeker, You HAVE a Leader, and damned right Kitty is the best!” Varric yelled.

“Varric, quiet.” Ava spoke, “I will take care of this.” She added, Varric was now quiet. “Now Cassandra, why would you need me? It doesn't make any sense.”

“Because if you were there... Most holy...” Cassandra frowned. “I'm sorry, I need to explain more about myself to make you understand. Varric, take Isabelle with you and go for a walk. And no more hiding things.” Ava spoke.

“But I was protecting you Kitten! If you went there, you could've died!” Ava sighs and goes to Varric. “Varric, it's alright. I'm a big girl now, leave us alone and we will talk later.”

Varric sighs, “Come along Kitty.” The two leave for the moment. Varric and Isabelle head outside. “Sorry about that, I didn't realize that Ava was your mom. That's probably why I gave you the kitty nickname.”

“It's alright, I'm not mad at you for hiding where my mom was.” She spoke truthfully. Varric looks at her with a chuckle, “and that is why I love ya Kitty, as an ally of course.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I wouldn't be able to go to the Conclave anyways. We follow Serenity, and her guidance told us to send Isabelle. We believe that the words we gather from her must be followed, or the world will vanish.” Ava explained.

“Most holy died at the conclave.. Do you think it was meant to be, Ava?” Cassandra looks at Ava with a saddened face. “All things happen for a reason, Cassandra. Some things we do not control, like Justinia's death.”

Cassandra looks at Ava, “Dreams even?” Ava nods, “Dreams are Serenity telling us who we will be partnered with or what is to come for those connected.”

“I did have a dream once. You were in the center, pushing away something, Isabelle next to me witnessing the action.”

Ava nods, “I see. It might be a vision for what's to come.”

Ava walks over and puts a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. “I'm here now, and I'm ready to help, as for the hero, I don't know where she is.” Cassandra looks at her and nods. “Thank you Ava, thank you for helping us.”

“You are very welcome, Cassandra. I will go find Isabelle and explain the details she needs of me due to Varric's letter. I will see you soon.” Ava spoke as she leaves the building with Fenris, leaving Cassandra by herself to think.


	14. A New Ally Arrives

_Ava walks over and puts a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. “I'm here now, and I'm ready to help, as for the hero, I don't know where she is.” Cassandra looks at her and nods. “Thank you Ava, thank you for helping us.”_

“ _You are very welcome, Cassandra. I will go find Isabelle and explain the details she needs of me due to Varric's letter. I will see you soon.” Ava spoke as she leaves the building with Fenris, leaving Cassandra by herself to think._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Isabelle!” Ava calls out as she walks up to Isabelle. Isabelle herself turns around to see her mother approaching. “I calmed Cassandra down.”

“Depends on what you mean by calming her down, Kitten.” Varric crosses his arms. “We should have a private place to talk about the rest of the details.” Ava suggested.

“Ah, right. I know a place.” Varric spoke as they all follow Varric to the walls of Skyhold. “Alright Kitten, the reason I mailed you is-” Ava interrupts, “Because of Corypheus. It's amazing. I heard the breach was sealed. But no name just 'Herald of Andraste'.

“Yeah, that was me mom. I sealed the breach.” Isabelle spoke as Ava and Fenris' eyes widened. “What!? How?” Isabelle shows them the mark on her left hand.

“Never seen anything like it.” Fenris spoke, looking at it. “My word..” Ava whispered. “I think Serenity was trying to tell me that being Inquisitor was my purpose, because I really feel like I fit in.”

Ava smiles. “Well you better fit in at home too, because you're welcome home at anytime. Anyways, Corypheus. I battled him at the Sundermount, and I'm pretty sure I killed him with the power of Serenity.” Ava soon frowns and explains.

“A few of us are eyewitnesses, like the dwarf for example.” Fenris glares at Varric. “What?” Was all Varric said.

“And at the scene with Corypheus... Were Grey wardens.” She spoke. “Grey wardens!? So that means...Those were Grey wardens! When I went to help Divine Justinia, I saw Grey wardens there!”

“...Shite. Leliana is going to get disappointed.” Varric looked down. “However, there is a Grey warden who can help. His name is Stroud.” Ava explains.

“Shit, Stroud?? I haven't seen him for months.” Varric added. “Neither did we Varric.” Ava added to the statement. “Anyways, you should show us around, introduce us to your party members.” Ava suggested.

“Yeah, follow me.” Isabelle spoke and led them to the throne room where everyone else had gathered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright everyone, Introduce yourselves. Everyone, these lovely people are my parents, The champion of Kirkwall and her husband.” Isabelle introduced the two.

“Daughter of a champion? That's crazier then putting bees in some breeches.” Sera giggled. “Sera, not sure if you know the Red Jenny.” Sera walks forward to introduce herself.

“What a pleasure Sera, We are aware of the Red Jenny.” Sera grins. “Perfect, I like your parents, Inky.” Sera giggles a bit. “Iron bull, leader of the Chargers, tell me, have you taken down any dragons?” He asked Ava. “One at least.” Ava replied.

“Yes! Excellent work. I love your style Mrs...?” Ava added, “Ansgot, But you can all call me Ava.” Ava smiled. “I see, welcome to the Inquisition, Ava.” Iron bull bowed.

“I'm Solas, I've helped your daughter with her mark.” Solas walks forward but Fenris starts to glare. “Fenris, please.” Fenris groaned, “He's a mage though.”

“Pardon?” Solas blinked. “I am sorry, Fenris has a hatred towards Mages, but I will make sure he won't hurt any of you all.”

“Understandable, thank you for the warning, Mrs. Ava.” Solas spoke. “Not sure if he will like me then. I'm also a mage, Dorian Pavus at your service.”

“...Tevinter..” Fenris takes his blade out. “Dad, no.” Fenris sees Isabelle's stern look and puts his blade back. “She's good.” He spoke.

“Vivienne de Fer. But Vivienne since we are very close. But to think, the Champion of Kirkwall, her in our walls, welcome.” Ava smiles and bows to Vivienne.

“Boo.” Carla whispered into Ava's ears, giving her chills as she jumped lightly, so did Fenris jump. “Oh! You must be one of Isabelle's party members, I'm Ava.” Ava chuckled.

“A spirit, you find the strangest of members, Little Wolf.” Fenris spoke, slightly chilled to the bone.

“Be nice to Carla, she's helped me before.” Isabelle instructs, soon remembering Sollen. “Oh, Mom and Dad!” They turn around as Carla heads to the members. “Follow me.” Isabelle leads the two to her bedroom to find Sollen dressed in her armor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mom, Dad. This is my lover, Sollen.” Sollen looks over, “Oh, Hi. Sollen Devanagari, a pleasure to meet your parents at last, Isabelle.” Sollen grinned.

“What a lovely young woman, Serenity does work in strange ways.” Ava chuckled. Fenris nods, “A woman, but you two are beautiful together so I like this, Congratulations on finding her, Little wolf.” Isabelle smiles at her father's words.

“And that, was everyone mom.” Isabelle smiled. “My goodness, you have a lot of help here, even outside help I heard.” Ava noticed. “Nothing compared to how much help I need for Thedas.”

Varric soon entered in, “I'm not interrupting are I?” Ava soon remembered, “That's right. About Corypheus. We should speak in here.” Isabelle looks around, “I only have the couch there, I apologize if it's not fancy enough.”

“No worries, Isabelle, it's fine.” The two sat on the couch while Varric stood. Isabelle brought her desk chair over and sat down. Sollen decided to listen and stands behind Isabelle's chair.

“We fought Corypheus while you were still developing, and to think, I used the powers of Serenity to leave him dead, but becoming alive...? How such of a feat.” Ava spoke.

“He had a humongous dragon with him, and almost killed me.” Isabelle added.

“That's not a dragon, Isabelle. I saw it in Aunt Sharon's diary, it's a creature called the Archdemon.” Varric spits his drink to the side.

“ **An Archdemon!? They haven't existed in years, ever since the last blight!”**

“It's a possibility, Varric.” Ava spoke. “Unless it's a dragon with a strange manifestation of power.” Fenris added. “I believe so too honey.” Ava also added.

“Your Great Aunt Sharon is currently nowhere to be found, so there is Stroud.” Isabelle blinks, “who is Stroud anyways Mom?”

"He is a grey warden, also an old friend I met back in Kirkwall. I will write him a letter and when I receive it, I shall send you a letter back and we shall move from there.” Ava spoke.

Isabelle nods, “Thank you mother.” Ava nods and stands up. “It's good to see you are fulfilling your role, Isabelle.” Isabelle stands up as her mother speaks. “This is what Keeper Lanathari meant.”

“I see I'm interrupting something.” Soon entered Keeper Lanathari. “Keeper Lanathari? What are you doing here?” Ava blinked.

“I am helping the Inquisition with words to other Dalish clans, seeing if anyone else would help this young lady.” The Keeper spoke. “Thank you for taking care of her.” Ava bows.

“No need please.” Lanathari chuckled, “I'm doing what's best for the girl.” Soon after a while of chatting, The Champion, Ava now was getting ready to go back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Inquisitor and the Champion hugged one last time before knowing they would see each other again. “My Isabelle, don't let anything hurt you, okay?” Ava lets go of the hug and Isabelle nods in reply.

Ava smiles with a tear as she wipes it and heads on her horse, the two waving at Isabelle. Isabelle waves back as the whole entire group made their way back to Caelari.

“Inquisitor, I beg your pardon, There was a reason I came to speak with you.” Keeper Lanathari walks up to her. “what is it, Keeper?” Isabelle blinked.

“Dragons have been appearing very frequently, you should start in the Hinterlands, That one has been terrorizing more then the others.” Lanathari replied.

“Did you say Dragons? I'd love to go Inquisitor, can we go please?” Iron bull begged. “Alright, I have to see this dragon for myself anyways.” Isabelle spoke as Iron bull laughed with cheer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the Hinterlands now, she brought everyone but Cassandra, who needed space after the spat. “So dragons huh?” Sera commented. “A big one it seems. Keeper Lanathari says it may effect the crossroads if we don't stop it now.” Solas replied to Sera's comment.

“Let's do this, for the Hinterlands.” Isabelle spoke as they entered in and started the fight with a cheer for promising victory.

The fight didn't take long, with magic spelling, daggers and arrows, and swords with a mighty swing. The Fereldan Frostback was down in minutes, dead in it's tracks.

“YES! Finally! Oh how I missed Dragon fighting!” Iron bull chuckled. “Someone's excited about killing a dragon.” Sollen chuckled. Isabelle soon said, “Have the men gather the materials from the dragon, Sollen. It would be excellent weapon making.”

“Aye aye, captain.” Sollen chuckled. While the others were busy, Isabelle makes her way to the nest and sees one only dragon egg. She soon realizes what the hell they did and felt bad for it.

Isabelle soon takes the egg with her, still feeling warm. She places it in a bigger bag she brought with her to keep the egg warm, hoping no one would notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once returning to Skyhold, a few days after Ava's departure, Isabelle takes out the egg and places it in front of the fire, wrapping the egg in blankets that Isabelle wasn't using. Isabelle sighs, wondering when the egg was going to hatch.

“Isabelle, honey?” Sollen enters the room as Isabelle covers the egg and goes to the stairwell. “Hi honey, did you bring the materials to the Blacksmith?” Isabelle smiled and kisses Sollen's lips.

“Of course I did, Harritt was happy to help with it.” Soon a crack was heard. “What was that?” Sollen asked as she looks at Isabelle. “Listen, I brought a dragon egg home, but you can't tell anyone.”

“Everyone will know at some point.” Sollen chuckles and hears the egg crack more. Isabelle goes over to it and uncovers the egg, seeing it hatch. Once cracking open, the baby dragon comes out and sees Isabelle and walks over slowly.

The dragon sniffs her hand and nuzzles it, claiming Isabelle to be their mother. Isabelle picks up the dragon in a motherly sense and holds the dragon close.

“Wow... that's actually amazing, Isabelle. Have you ever raised dragons before?” Isabelle looks at Sollen. “Of course not, but I feel like I have to.” Sollen soon realizes then sighs.

“That dragon was hurting the Hinterlands, honey. We had to stop it.” Sollen walks over and rubs Isabelle's back. Cullen, Josephine and Leliana walk in, seeing the scene from behind.

“Inquisitor, Are you alright?” Cullen started. Sollen hears them and looks over. “Oh Hi Cullen.” She grins. “Is she alright, Sollen?” Cullen blinked. “Oh yeah, she's perfect.”

The three sigh and hear the noises from the baby dragon, when they went to get a closer look, they all jumped, seeing the baby dragon.

“Maker! A baby dragon!?” Cullen exclaimed. “Well the maker does work in strange ways I suppose.” Leliana added.

“The dragon will not hurt you, the dragon will be in my care to help the Inquisition.” Isabelle announced, holding the baby close.

“I... I will see if I can find that dragon tamer I met a while back, to help you raise the creature.” Josephine spoke. Leliana walks up to Sollen with a letter. “This is why we came here. Your mother responded to us.”

Sollen takes the letter and reads it. “You might want to read it honey.” Isabelle is handed the letter by Sollen and reads it. “...Shit. We better prepare. We're meeting Mother, I mean the Champion at Crestwood, until the dragon has a babysitter.”

“I'll keep an eye on him for you, Inquisitor. He shouldn't be too much trouble.” Leliana spoke as she picks him from Isabelle's arms. Isabelle starts feeling the separation, but she had to do what she had to do.

“Sorry to interrupt bu- what in the devil is that!?” Varric exclaimed. “A baby dragon, the dragon belongs to your inquisitor.” Leliana replied. Varric rubbed his eyes and walked over. “Well Shit. I didn't know that babies were so small.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three left with the baby dragon after the conversation. “I heard what we're doing next but I need to make up with Cassandra. I overheard from a few men that she likes my books, and I have the next copy of my book. But I'm debating about giving it to her.” Varric spoke.

“I'll go with you.” Varric chuckled, “Sounds like a Deal.” Isabelle spoke as the three left the room. Sollen went to go train, while Varric and Isabelle went to Cassandra. “Good book, Cassandra?”

Cassandra jumps, hiding the book, “What are you on about, the both of you?” Cassandra asked. Varric soon shows a book out of his hand. “I overheard you like my stories. Swords and Shields, the newest chapter, just for you.”

“This has to be your doing, Isabelle.” Isabelle shakes her head, “No, I was..” Varric nods. “Don't worry about it Kitty, if she doesn't want it, I better go edit it. It needs work anyways.” Varric goes to walk away.

“WAIT!” Cassandra exclaimed, wanting Varric to stay for the moment. Varric chuckles, “You're probably wondering what happens to the knight-captain after the last chapter.”

Cassandra, in a moment of passion for his books said, “Nothing should happen to her, she was falsely accused!” Varric soon spoke. “Well it turns out the guardsman-” Cassandra interrupts by taking the book. “Don't tell me!!”

“Now Cassandra, this is where you thank us.” Varric grinned. “I... Thank you, the both of you. Now I wonder if I can read a bit of the book...”

Varric nods to Isabelle and walks away. “Completely worth it.”


End file.
